


Soulmates

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Familial Abuse, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-07
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to Hogwarts with the intention of ending it all after saying goodbye to his one love Severus Snape.<br/>This isn't for Dumbledore lovers...<br/>MPreg and miscarriage mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> March 31, 2013: This is one of my first completed (English) stories. It's far from perfect, but it's still something I'm proud of. Both because it's something I remember working hard on and because it shows where I came from when it comes to writing. For all it's imperfection and compressed plot, it is the starting point of perfecting my knowledge of the English language and creative writing. I'm probably still far from reaching perfection, but I've also made a lot of progress since my early writing days.
> 
> As I post, I'm correcting spelling errors, grammar and some minor problems with the story flow. One day I might take the time to completely re-write this, but one of my major writing flaws with story are the rather frequent PoV changes. Since I love this story so much, I'm having difficulties cutting them out while still conveying the information I had contained in them. I'm just too attached.  
> Another flaw is that things move along far too quickly (especially in comparison to the time passing within the story). Still, everyone has a starting point and the important thing is to practice and learn to write better stories. Nothing will ever be perfect, but you should always give your best :)
> 
> **Old Notes:**  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own any characters... they all belong to JK Rowling and I don't earn any money with it...
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Audrey...
> 
> A/N2: This is the original idea I had which lead to 'Dear Severus'. Since I was too busy to write on my own and did not have the faith in my writing ability I have now (back then I hadn't written for around half a year!) I made it challenge and posted it at Fiction Alley Park. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) the bunny still stayed with me... and I wrote an AU version: Dear Severus.  
> Since I made the challenge to specific nobody took it up... and I decided to write it... and here is the result (or at least the beginning *gg*)

~Harry Potter~

The hallways he passed were dark and silent. No sound could be heard. Then again, that was the way it was supposed to be since every single person within the castle was asleep.

'Well not everyone is asleep' Harry interrupted his musings. He liked the dark and the silence the night brought. It was his peace, his time to be who he truly was: 'Just Harry'.

Carefully, he navigated through the corridors on his way to the dungeons. His mind set on one single thing - reaching his destination. He ignored the pain all over his body as best as he could, intent on fulfilling his plan tonight. It would not do well to tire himself to the point that he could not go through with it.

Every step took him closer to the only person he thought worthy of his goodbye, for nothing held him here any longer. His only safe place, especially after this summer of hell he only was able to leave this morning, was not as pleasant as it used to be. It changed ever since the person he thought he could trust took his happiness away, without thinking once about what it would do to him.

After what seemed like forever to Harry, he arrived in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who he had been introduced to around a year ago. After a few quick words and the explanation of why he had not visited in so long he was let inside without the password. The Hogwarts founder knew him well enough to know that he meant no harm for the person living in the quarters behind his portrait. Carefully he entered the room, not bothering to look around as he knew the room by heart. Once inside, he made his way directly to the door on the opposite site and silently opened it, thanking whatever gods that were responsible for his former lovers love for silence, which made it possible for him to open the door without a sound. Once safely inside the room he closed the door behind him and walked unsteadily to the bed in the middle of the room. He stood still for a moment just staring at the person occupying it, unsure of what to do next now that he had reached his goal. While he stood there thinking he suddenly remembered the letter he had written and pulled it out.

While contemplating its contents he was soon called back to reality by the occupant of the room moving in his sleep. He thought about where to place the letter and after a few minutes decided on the bedside drawer.

Looking once again at the man in the bed, he felt the need to lie beside his one and only love for the last time. Thus, he started the near impossible task of lying down without causing himself any more pain than he already felt. With some difficulty and more pain than he would have liked, he managed this task and took a deep breath of the scent of Severus Snape, the man that had captured his heart. Even after all this time he still smelled like home to Harry, but fate – or rather a person everybody thought trustworthy – was against them being together. He hated Dumbledore for denying him something he needed more than anything else, for hurting him worse than Voldemort would have ever been able to. But it did not matter any more, for soon everything would be over.

The warmth of the body beside him made him feel safe and slowly lulled him into sleep. He closed his eyes and started to drift off, but before he could completely submit to sleep he moved a bit, trying to get closer to the man who held his heart, and was painfully brought back to the world of consciousness.

This pain reminded him on his plans for the night. It reminded him that the only reason he was here was to say goodbye and not to fall asleep next to the man he loved more than anything else.

With some difficulty, Harry managed to stand up with as little pain as was possible considering his injuries. Once he stood for a second or two, everything turned black, accompanied by a dizzy spell, but it was quickly gone. He gave the sleeping man a chaste kiss on the lips before turning around and walking to the door. Unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side and before he could reach the exit his world turned black once again and this time it did not return to normal, leaving him with nothing to do but to succumb to the darkness and the painless unconsciousness.

~Severus Snape~

He could not sleep. Tonight was the first time he had seen the man he loved since the beginning of the summer holidays two months ago and he seemed different than before. Aside from the fact that he still did not speak with his friends his demeanour had also changed. He could not decide what was the most likely cause for it, but something had changed. He also wondered what caused the break in the friendship of the trio, but he had no way to inquire about it since he was forced to end his relationship with his love during the last months of the previous school year.

Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling thinking about how much he missed the younger man. If someone had told him that he would get used to the presence of one Harry Potter so fast he would have sent them to St. Mungos, but now he was faced with exactly this realisation. He had never felt that way about anyone before and most probably would never meet another person like Harry.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of the portrait to his quarters being opened in the next room. Quickly thinking about his options, he decided to pretend to be asleep in order to gain the advantage of surprise should the intruder intent to harm him.

He didn't have to wait long for the person to enter his bedroom. Lying silently in his bed he could hear that whoever stood in the room was breathing heavy, as if he or she had run all the way to his quarters which was illogical. Why run, if you didn't want to be detected?

He heard the intruder coming closer, before stopping next to his bed and then nothing. Severus thought about possibly taking advantage and attacking the person now, but before he could act on his thoughts he heard the rustling of clothes and risked a quick look. He saw a dark figure pull a letter out of his robe pocket before putting it on the drawer next to his bed. It wasn't difficult for him to recognise the figure as it had spent many nights next to him in this very bed. It was his love, his Harry.

He quickly closed his eyes before the dark haired wizard found out that he wasn't asleep after all. He didn't have time to wonder about what would happen next, as he felt a shift in the bed which was soon followed by Harry laying himself down next to him. It was pure bliss to be once again that close to the younger wizard. He could finally smell the unique scent of his love again. It smelled a bit off, but he could not point out what was different as his sense of smell wasn't good enough. He wished that he could spend the entire night like this, just being close to his lover and thinking that everything was as it had been three month prior. He thought about revealing that he was awake and taking Harry in his arms, but before he could act, Harry was already standing up again. After a short pause he was walking to the door.

With Harry no longer next to him, a feeling of loss started to engulf him. However, he didn't have much time to wallow in this, as he was pulled out of it by the soft thump of something hitting the ground. He quickly sat up, lit the room with a quick Lumos and looked around to locate the source of the sound. It didn't take him long to find it. Within seconds, his eyes fell on the prone form of Harry lying on the floor, unconscious. Shocked, he immediately jumped out of the bed and ran over to his lover, checking for a pulse.


	2. Chapter 1

Feeling a faint pulse he levitated the unmoving form on his bed and desperate to find something to explain Harry's state, he began to undress him. Within seconds, he had Harry in only his underwear, but he couldn't find any injuries. The skin was the same as he remembered when he last saw him in this state of undress. Puzzled, he looked around the room hoping to find an answer. He was about to give up trying when he spotted the letter Harry left on the bedside drawer. He quickly opened it and started to read.

_Dear Sev,_

_I am writing this to you since I could not leave without at least saying goodbye. I can't continue to live the way I did until now. Within the last couple of months I lost everything I had to live for. I lost you the worst way imaginable, then I lost my friends... and during the holidays I lost my last hope for happiness. I lived through enough pain – emotionally as well as physically – to not want to live a life without that._

_Don't blame yourself. Dumbledore is the sole reason that I am taking this step. Believe me when I tell you that I thought about this for a long time, but I always found a reason not to take this last step - until now. The last reason was lost this summer._

_Maybe I should have listened to the sorting hat and let it sort me into Slytherin. So much would have been different. I wouldn't have kept my hopes up that one day I would find a reason to completely trust Dumbledore. I only realised my mistake when it was too late. I shouldn't have ignored my feelings to be wary of him._

_It all started some time after you broke up with me. I got sick and a visit to Poppy revealed that I was pregnant. At first I thought that it was a plan of yours to hurt me, since you just broke up with me. Nevertheless I wanted this child. It was a short time before the summer holidays and I was desperate not to return to the Dursley's as I feared that they would find out and take drastic measures. I tried everything I could think of to remain here. I begged and tried every single reason for me to stay, all very logical, and Poppy even told Dumbledore about the pregnancy and the diet my cousin and therefore the whole family, including me, had to endure. Nothing helped. I was forced to spend the summer once again in my private hell._

_During one of these meetings with Dumbledore I found out that he threatened you and forced you to end the relationship with me. You see, I have some abilities I never told anyone about. While attending primary school with Dudley I learned to hide what I am capable off and I became rather good at it. And I never trusted anyone in the wizarding world with these secrets either. I learned not to trust anyone in the muggle world as well. It became easier once I could use glamour spells._

_At the beginning of the summer my dear relatives found out that I am gay thanks to one Ron Weasley._

_I am sure you noticed that I am no longer friends with Ron and Hermione and knowing you, you're most probably wondering about what happened. Well a confession on my side happened. I told them that I was gay. While I anticipated Hermione's reaction (although I hoped she wouldn't react that way) I didn't think that Ron would react the way he did. His reaction was the total opposite of how I thought he would react, what with half of his family being gay or at least bi. Needless to say that we didn't speak much after that. The only time he spoke to me was when he insulted me, something that he also did at Kings Cross Station._

_Unfortunately, my uncle overheard this and once we arrived at Privet Drive I was punished for being even more of a freak than I already had been by being a wizard. Thus my normal summer from hell became even worse._

_Fate decided to be especially cruel this summer: unknown to my uncle he gave me a birthday present he would have most delighted in. I received a birthday beating and due to all the previous strains on the protection spell on the baby (which Poppy was kind enough to put on) broke. What followed was the worst feeling ever, one I don't care to remember. I felt how I miscarried and with my child went my last hope, my last reason to live._

_There are only three reasons I survived long enough to get to Hogwarts. The first is that I didn't want to give my uncle the satisfaction of being the one that killed me and the second and third are more or less the same. I was desperate to see you one last time and I wanted to say goodbye to you. I can't leave without saying goodbye, now can I?_

_By the time you will be reading this I will already be gone. I will be safe and with my parents again. In a world without pain, no matter what kind of pain it is._

_I will fly to this peaceful world. Flying always made me feel free; it took all my worries and threw them away until I landed on the ground again._

_I bet I will have a smile on my face._

_I will be waiting for you there,  
Until we see each other again,_

_Harry_

Severus stared at the letter for a while before the contents started to sink in. Once he realised what Harry had implied, he hurried over to the bed and tried to remove the glamour spell his lover had used on himself. He managed to break a few, but his skins indicated even more. However, the ones he could remove were already enough to show the many relatively fresh wounds out of which the blood was running freely. Upon seeing this he ran into his living room in order to call Hogwarts' resident medi- witch.

In less than five minutes Poppy Pomfrey stood in front of the Potions Master carrying her bag full of various supplies she thought to be the most useful. She immediately studied Severus from the bottom to the top and the first words out of her mouth were, "What happened exactly and where are you hurt?"

Realising that the witch thought that he had just returned from a Death Eater meeting, Severus quickly ushered her to the bedroom. At the same time he said, "I am fine, but Harry Potter is gravely injured. He came down here for a short time, thinking I was asleep, in order to leave me a letter. Undoubtedly, I wasn't supposed to read it before tomorrow morning. I wanted to tell him that I was awake, but he was on his way out again. Before he could reach the door he collapsed. I checked for a pulse and put him on the bed. I couldn't find any injuries and I found the letter he left. He mentioned glamour spells in it, so I tried to remove them... I was able to lift some, but I doubt that these were all."

When they arrived in the next room, Severus indicated the wounds and said, "You can see what appeared beneath those I managed to break."

Poppy's eyes widened slightly at what she saw, but she quickly regained her professional demeanour and started listing all injuries using a spell that every medi-witch and –wizard learned in the beginning of their education. She took a piece of parchment and held it in her hand, while muttering under her breath "vulnos in tabulas referre"* and waving her wand in a complicated motion at Harry.

For what seemed like an endless amount of time the piece of parchment filled up with letters forming words before it finally came to a stop. He heard Poppy gasp at the contents of the list and before he could ask about the extent of injuries, he was ordered to fetch potions and administer them. The next hour was spent using healing charms and salves as well as making him swallow a potion every now and then. This continued until the witch called a stop and sat on a chair nearby, clearly exhausted.

"He should be stable for now, but I don't know when he'll wake up. For all I know he might never wake up. His injuries are very grave. What was in the letter he wrote and why would he write you, let alone bring it over in person? He could have used an owl," Poppy said once she had caught her breath again.

Severus didn't answer. How could he explain the entire mess with a few words? Instead he gave her the letter to read. While she read it, he busied himself with watching her face. At the same time, he let his mind work through the things Harry had told him. Since the imminent danger to Harry's life was over, he finally had time to think about everything. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him: His Harry wanted to jump to his death! 

Focusing on Poppy once again, he was about to ask her a question pressing onto his mind, when he heard his name being called from the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _vulnos in tabulas referre_ – list/write down injuries in a list/table
> 
> I can't promise that this translation is right since I translated both out of German... so bear with me and overlook it if it isn't entirely correct.


	3. Chapter 2

Hearing his name being called presented him with a problem. On one hand, he wanted to remain with Harry, but sending Poppy might be dangerous as he didn't know who was calling him. For all he knew it could be Lucius who wanted to speak with him about a new way to serve Voldemort. On the other hand, if he went himself he would have to leave Harry.

It became irrelevant when his name was called a second time and he instinctively reacted by walking to the next room without thinking. Annoyed with this he snapped, "Yes?"

Taking the last few steps to the fireplace he looked to see who was contacting him in the middle of the night. He immediately recognised the face of Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and felt a tiny bit sorry for snapping the way he did. This remorse didn't last long since it didn't change the fact that she had called him away from the bedside of Harry.

"I am sorry to wake you at this hour of the night, Severus, but when I went on my rounds to check that all students were in bed, I found Harry Potter missing. So far we've searched most of the castle without success which leaves only the dungeons to be searched and since you are the person to know them best...," Minerva said.

Severus grimaced at hearing this and said, "There's no need to keep searching for him, he's already been found. Had I known that you were looking for him I would have sent a house-elf to inform you. His situation isn't well and Poppy and I have been treating him for the last hour or so."

"I am coming over, Severus. I want to know what happened," she said. Shortly after that, Minerva McGonagall came out of the fireplace. "I told Filius to inform the others that he was found. Now where is he?" the witch said.

Not one for making many speeches, Severus only said, "This way," and led her to his bedroom. Minerva's reaction to seeing Harry lying motionless on the bed was similar to Poppy's. Her eyes widened and shock was clearly visible. Before she could ask any questions, Severus decided to let her read the letter and pressed it in her hand, hoping that it would answer all her questions.

Leaving the witch to read the letter he went over to the bed and sat down. Carefully he took Harry's hand and started to stroke over the back of it with his thumb, starring at his own fingers, comparing them to the perfect ones of his lover.

The room was completely silent as Poppy and Severus waited for Minerva to finish reading. While the potions master was busy watching and playing with the hand he was holding. He payed just enough attention to notice that Poppy was watching her friend's reaction to the letter.

"How? Why?" She wasn't able to get more out of her mouth as her mind was still too shocked about what had happened to the boy she thought of as a grandson, something which had caused quite a few of their arguments between them before he fell in love with Harry. Severus could also hear the anger directed at her old friend and colleague for letting this happen, for stealing the innocence of someone who shouldn't have had to face such cruelty.

She continued staring at the letter in her hand, as if hoping that the content might change, hoping that it didn't truly happen. Some time later she looked up and at the still form of Harry lying on the bed, covered with bandages and scars that did not yet heal, and at Severus sitting next to him holding his hand, playing with Harry's fingers. Severus was certain that she, like him and most likely Poppy, was wondering what Harry could have possibly done to deserve this and how anyone could deny Harry even this little bit of happiness and make him suffer so much instead. After all that he'd done for the wizarding world. The room was deadly silent. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop as everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. None of them knew how to break the silence faced with everything that had happened to Harry over the summer holidays and the month before.

Severus thought back to when everything started to fall apart. Albus had already given him a few hints about not liking how close Harry and he had become all the while knowing that there was no rule saying outright that a relationship between a student and a teacher was forbidden. In fact, as long as the student was over 16 and the teacher didn't start to favour said student in class, everything was fine. Another exception were soulmates, but he didn't go as far as to believe Harry and him to be soulmates. Soulmates were so rare that only 1% actually found each other. Seeing how he most surely didn't favour his lover he had taken the liberty to ignore these hints.

Severus couldn't fathom why Albus was disturbed by them finding someone to open themselves to. It had the positive effect of them both performing better in their tasks in the war. They now had a reason to give their best after all.

He remembered the day Albus gave him the choice of his life, and looking back on it he wished that he had made a different decision.

_Severus stood in front of the man he looked up to as some kind of mentor and the man who saved his life all those years ago, when he came here to confess - his crimes against Muggles and Muggleborns and that he was a Death Eater. Instead of sending him to Azkaban as Severus had thought he would, the older wizard had offered him to set his sins right by helping the Order of the Phoenix by spying on Voldemort._

_He wondered why the Headmaster called for him today since he hadn't been called to a meeting with Voldemort recently nor did he have any problems with students, beyond the usual that is. The old wizard had a serious face and was acting against his normal behaviour as he didn't offer Severus lemon drops or tea. Not that he wanted any. It just wasn't the normal behaviour of the Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_"Severus, I have watched your relationship with Harry for a long time and I have given you enough hints that I don't like the way it is going. I simply can't let it continue, at least not while you are a teacher at Hogwarts. I fear that you might favour Harry in your lessons. Also, it isn't good for your work as a spy for the order. We would lose our best source of information should Voldemort find out about it."_

_Severus was stunned. The best thing to ever happen to him was about to be taken away, because he might have to stop spying if it was made public. The worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it. The only way Albus couldn't interfere in this relationship would be if Harry and him were soulmates. Unfortunately, with all the evil Severus did in his life, he didn't believe he had one as he believed himself undeserving of such fortune._

_He knew his options. He could quit teaching, something he didn't enjoy anyway and leave Hogwarts. Or he could stay and continue teaching, while breaking up with Harry. He knew that both would be painful and looking at it he would have to say that leaving Hogwarts sounded nice enough. But would the relationship with Harry survive the physical distance? He doubted it. Harry was after all still young and could find a new lover everywhere. And once they weren't together any more the hurt would double. It would be the same as if he had stayed at Hogwarts and broke up with Harry. The only difference would be that he could see Harry if he stayed at Hogwarts._

_After considering the facts, he knew what his decision would be. It would hurt them both for a while, but he figured that after some time Harry would get over it and he would be able to continue his life without Severus, while Severus could be close to Harry and fantasize about still being with him._

Had he known then what he knew now, he would have made a different decision. Hell, he didn't even think about letting Harry visit him during holidays or seeing him on the weekends. All he would have had to do was find a place to stay in Hogsmeade.

His one love wouldn't have had to go through heartbreak, pain and a miscarriage.

This thought shocked Severus more than everything else for it made him realise that Harry didn't just lose his own child, but also his child, their joint child. A child he only found out about, when it was too late. He suddenly was engulfed in a sense of loss. He would have been able to experience the joys of fatherhood. There might have been a little Harry running around. He might have had someone to share his love for potions with. Now all of that was gone.

Gone because Albus Dumbledore didn't want them to be together, didn't want to lose a spy, didn't want to lose his weapon against Voldemort, for that was all Harry was in Dumbledore's eyes. And he Severus, Slytherin that he was, hadn't realised it at the time. It took Harry's letter for him to realise it. Who was more Slytherin now, to have actually seen it?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PoV changes quite a bit in this chapter. As far as I remember this is also the point where I tended to halt in any of my attempts to re-write this story as I'm left floundering how I should add all the reactions I want in there while still avoiding the PoV changes or simply narrating it in a conversation at the end of the day.
> 
> Hopefully, it'll at least be easier to read with the additional scene breaks I added! It's one of my first stories I ever finished - especially when it comes to writing in English. While I'm reading through it as I post it here (shaking my head at quite a few places, both about grammar and spelling and the flow of the story), I'm correcting some of the problems I see. By now my intention isn't to perfect this, but to smooth things over a bit. In the end, I will take the story for what it is - one of my first longer stories that I finished. I've come a long way since then and I'm proud to look back and see where I started at.

After some time, they decided to move to the sitting room. Each of them placed a charm on Harry that would inform them of any changes in his condition, before they left the room. None of them wanted to miss a change for the better or worse.

Most of the night was spent in silence, with each of them thinking about what they had found out only a few hours ago. They couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore was capable of letting something like that happen - risking the life of a child that way. Now they had to fear for the sanity of Harry Potter. Neither of the three were willing to consider that he could die, as they couldn't bear the thought of losing someone so bright.

 

Morning came far too soon for the three professors. They promised to meet in the afternoon again, once lessons were over. After all they still had to decide what to do with the knowledge they had gained about Albus Dumbledore. All of them headed to their respective chambers to change into fresh clothes, in the case of Severus that was merely the next room.

As he dressed, Severus wished that he could ignore breakfast and stay with Harry, but his duty as the Head of Slytherin didn't allow him this freedom. He had to make an appearance to represent his House at all mealtimes. Sighing he took one last look at Harry and when he found that nothing had changed, he turned and left.

~***~

He arrived through the side doors and sat in the chair closest to it, his usual seat. He tried to keep his stay as short as possible in order to be able to look in on Harry once again before his first class of the day. He made sure to ignore the Headmaster who was his usual cheerful self. He couldn't understand how the man could be so… He had no words for it actually. Severus couldn't believe that Albus, someone who appeared to know everything, could start the day the way he did as if there wasn't a student close to death. Did he truly care as little about Harry Potter? Shouldn't he at least be worried about the Saviour of the wizarding world dying? Or was he completely oblivious to the drama that was unfolding? Somehow Severus just couldn't see the latter.

He made sure to watch the Gryffindor table, especially Harry's former friends. The Weasley boy acted as if nothing had happened, but to his surprise the Granger girl seemed to be on edge. She was looking at the doors constantly. He watched her jump up and run to speak to Minerva McGonagall as soon as she entered the Great Hall. He wondered what they were talking about, even more so when he saw the older witch smile after the girl went back to her seat. He most likely would find out in the afternoon. With this thought, he stood up and left the Great Hall.

~***~

Hermione was worried. She had had time to think about Harry's revelation all summer and after long talks with her parents, she had came to the conclusion that Harry was still the same, no matter which gender he was attracted to. Having come to this conclusion she had decided to apologise and hope that Harry still wanted to be friends with her. Since she didn't have an owl she had to wait until the beginning of the year.

Unfortunately, she hadn't found Harry on the train to Hogwarts and he had disappeared in the boys' dormitories immediately after dinner. Because of this, she had made sure to be the first one up and was waiting for Harry to come downstairs this morning. When Neville had come down she had asked him when Harry would come down. The only answer she got was that he wasn't upstairs any more; but that he had been there when everybody had went to bed. Something was horridly wrong. This was why she kept looking at the entrance to the Great Hall.

The moment Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall; Hermione jumped up from her place and ran over to her. "Professor, Harry is missing! I wanted to apologise today before breakfast, but he wasn't there and Neville said that his bed seemed as if he hadn't slept in it at all."

~***~

Minerva could tell that the girl was close to tears and she yearned to tell her that everything was okay, but she couldn't say anything now. She decided to calm her student now and speak with her about everything else at a later point in time.

"I am already aware that Mr. Potter wasn't in his bed last night, but there's no need to be worried as he's already been found. If you want more information than please come to me once lessons are over for the day," Minerve said, effectively dismissing her student.

She remained standing were she was for a moment and watched the girl walk back to her seat, worrying about a friend she had hurt. She was glad that at least one of Harry's friends had realised the mistake they had made. Hoping that Hermione would get her chance to apologise, she walked back to the head table, smiling lightly.

However, the moment she saw Albus Dumbledore sitting with his usual smile, her own disappeared again as she remembered the battered body of Harry Potter lying in the bed of Severus Snape.

~***~

In comparison to her two co-workers Poppy was lucky. Her presence at breakfast wasn't required. She used this time to stay in the hospital wing and prepare everything for the first school day of the year, while hoping that the headmaster wouldn't decide to come over and visit like he sometimes did in order to keep her company when no patients needed her attention.

At the same time she went over everything that needed to be done to help Harry. Currently, only physical treatment was needed, but once he woke up (she refused to think that he wouldn't) he would need psychological help as well. Poppy hoped that Severus and she, along with the help of Minerva, would be enough to help Harry deal with the abuse and the miscarriage. She didn't want the wizarding world to trample all over it, making things harder for Harry.

~***~

Severus and Poppy were in the sitting room of the Potion Master's quarters, waiting for Minerva to arrive. As earlier arranged, they were going to discuss what to they would do about Albus.

While Dumbledore was needed in the Order and for the safety of the school, he had knowingly sent a student to an abusive family. He even went against the advice of a medi witch, who made clear that his health and that of an unborn child was at a very high risk. He might not have known all of what happened in the past, but he didn't attempt to make sure that no further harm would come to his student. He didn't even speak with the Dursleys about their past treatment!

They had to weigh the pros and cons carefully, in order to reach a decision that would be the best in the end.

After a few more minutes someone knocked at the door. Severus stood up, walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see that the Transfiguration Professor wasn't alone, but in the company of Hermione Granger. He shot a questioning look at his colleague before asking them to come in.

"Ms. Granger came to me before breakfast, worried about Mr. Potter's disappearance, saying that she wanted to apologise. She might be able to help us find out what exactly happened, seeing how we can't question Harry about his letter," the witch said in explanation.

Hermione was quite obviously confused why she was in the dungeons, let alone in the private quarters of Snape, but seemed to forgot all about it upon hearing Harry mentioned. She said, "What do you mean he can't be questioned. You said he was found."

"Found - yes. Able to speak - no. He is currently in a coma and if not for that he most surely would have jumped to his death, as committing suicide was his intention when he left his dormitory last night," Severus said, rather scathingly so, before the Minerva could explain.

The information seemed to further confuse Hermione Granger.

However, before she could ask another question, Minerva said, "We fear that the Headmaster had known of the abuse he had to endure at the Dursleys. He even had been advised to let Harry remain here and denied Mr. Potter's request for extra lessons over the holidays. From what we know his uncle's anger was triggered when he overheard something at Kings Cross station."

Hermione paled at that. She obviously knew exactly what Minerva was speaking about. She appeared so lost in her memories that she didn't react to their question.

"Ms. Granger?"

They had obviously finally gotten through to her as she startled and said, in obvious embarrassment, "Could you repeat the question please?"


	5. Chapter 4

Severus sighed when he heard the request for the question to be repeated. He had waited years to hear this sentence coming from the girl, but now that he finally caught her not paying attention he didn't feel up to celebrating about it.

"I asked you about what happened at Kings Cross Station and why it happened. From what I understand he told you about being gay and according to his letter he anticipated your reaction, but not Weasley's," Severus said again.

Hermione blushed even more, before she said, "I am not sure whether he anticipated my reaction or not, but when I think back to when he told us he did look rather surprised when Ron totally flipped out..."

_Hermione was surprised when Harry told her and Ron that he had to speak with them. Especially when he said that he wanted to do so in private. She followed him nevertheless. There was a new secret out there and she wanted to know what it was. It was in her very nature to find out everything she could._

_They went to the Room of Requirement. When they entered the room it was furnished with a nice couch that looked very inviting. Ron and Hermione sat on it while Harry fetched a chair that stood in one of the corners and placed it opposite them._

_Harry looked very serious. Hermione nearly bounced in her place. She was desperate to find out what Harry wanted to tell them._

_"What is it that is so important that you have to tell us that we can't speak about it in the common room? Tell us already!" Ron said impatiently._

_Hermione could see that Harry was trying to find a way to formulate his words and wanted to reprimand Ron, but Harry was faster._

_He sighed and started to say, "Well, I have wanted to tell you for some time now, but there was always something distracting me... and I... I don't want any secrets between us. That's why..." Here he paused for a second to compose himself a bit. "I wanted to tell you that..." Another break. "I think... no, I know that I am gay."_

_Harry looked up again, directly at her. All she felt was revulsion at his confession. After all her parents had told her about it. He turned to Ron, with a hopeful look in his eyes. Her initial revulsion, already clouding with doubt about how Harry could be gay without being anyhting like her parents ever said, was confirmed when Ron practically screamed, "How can you? That's... That's disgusting! I am not friends with a fag!"_

_Pushing her doubts aside, she ignored the way Harry's face fell and followed Ron out of the room. Although, she tried to be more calm about it than Ron who had stormed out after his outbreak._

__

~***~

Harry waited for his uncle to appear. He felt lonely. Normally his friends would wait with him, but they weren't his friends any more. They were disgusted with him. What shocked him most was Ron's reaction. Harry knew for a fact that both Fred and George were gay. He knew that both Bill and Charlie were attracted to men as well. He wasn't sure whether Bill or Charlie was bi, all he knew was that one of them was bi and the other gay. But that was half of the Weasleys! So why was Ron so disgusted by him being gay? He saw Ron and Hermione coming from Platform 9 ¾ and watched them longingly. How he wished that he could be with them. He saw them notice him and immediately Ron's face was filled with disgust again. It hurt to see that look on his best friends face. Former best friend, Harry reminded himself.

"Still here? But then again, who would like fag like you?" Hearing Ron say that hurt more than any punishment the Dursleys decided he needed.

He was startled when a hand on his shoulder turned him around and his heart fell when he saw the face of his uncle. He looked somehow pleased. Harry didn't need to read his uncle's mind to know that he had heard what Ron had said. How could he not? The whole station must have heard. This couldn't mean anything good.

 

At the end of her tale Hermione looked positively sick. It clearly wasn't one of her favourite memories.

"I never will forget Harry's face when Ron called him a fag. He looked so hurt. I believe that was what made me realise that Harry was still the same as before. I took the whole summer to think about it. I even spoke with my parents about it and told them that Harry didn't change because he was gay. I mean he was still the same when he told us. In the end my parents told me that they threw my older brother out because he was gay. After our talk, my parents and my brother started to speak again. If it hadn't been for Harry, there would have never been the possibility about them speaking again," Hermione said, tears in her eyes

Severus wasn't sure whether Harry would have liked that or not, still he had once again influenced the life of someone. Yet somehow he had the feeling that this result was something Harry would have been proud of. For a moment the Potions Master wondered how his lover would react when one of his friends apologized, but for that he would have to wake up first. That thought reminded him why they were here in the first place.

"I do believe that we aren't here to discuss Harry, but what we should do about Albus Dumbledore. He is after all responsible that Harry was send to the Dursleys every summer," Severus said.

"What speaks for him?" Minerva said.

Severus was the first to say, "He is needed as the head of the Order. Without him, everything would be disorganized."

"You-Know-Who would never try to attack the school itself with Albus as headmaster," Minerva said.

Hermione knew that Harry always tried to get the headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts and that the answer was always no, but she also knew what Albus Dumbledore represented.

"Everybody might loose faith in the light side. Professor Dumbledore is after all very well respected and stands for the light side."

Severus had to admit that Granger had a point, but it was time to think about what speaks against Albus and whether it outweighs his importance or not. "Those are all good points. So what speaks against him?"

Poppy was the first to say, "He went against the advice of medical staff. I tried hours to get him to let Harry remain here, and he didn't even think about speaking with the Dursleys about my concerns!"

"He endangered the life of a student. No headmaster or teacher should do that. We are after all responsible for the students' welfare," Minerva said.

Severus knew that this wasn't worth more than his importance for the welfare of all Hogwarts students and the rest of the wizarding world. There were many lives depending on him that might be lost without him. Suddenly he realised that Albus hadn't just risked one life.

"We have to realise that he didn't only endanger one life, but two and one of them is already lost for sure. Furthermore, we cannot be sure that Harry won't try to finish what he intended to do. Miscarriage is very bad for a witch, but male pregnancies are much rarer and even more dangerous."

~***~

Hermione was shocked when she heard that Harry was pregnant. She didn't even know that he was dating anyone, let alone that it was possible. And where was his boyfriend? Wouldn't he have a say in it as well? 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter, the remaining story isn't beta read!

Before Hermione could ask why this was so important, Minerva said, "You are right Severus. This leaves only one possible choice! Albus needs to be punished for his crimes and we can't forget about the Dursleys. Letting innocent children being hurt and even killed! And I thought I knew him."

Hermione was confused what her Head of House was speaking about, but before she could formulate a question her memory supplied her with a book she had read sometime last year. Her memory was a bit hazy, but she knew that it was about pregnancies and children in general, if only she could remember!

After some seemingly endless minutes she was able to recall the content again as well as her astonishment upon finding out that children were very rare in the wizarding world, the Weasleys being an exception, and every one conceived, not matter how, was already cherished.

It was a crime to abort a pregnancy – aside from the fact that already the loss of an unborn child left the carrying parent with severe cases of depression – and child abuse, in the rare case that it happened – the last case was over 50 years ago - was usually punished with a long stay in Azkaban.

And Albus Dumbledore not only let it happen that a student, but the boy-who- lived even, was abused by his relatives and even risked a miscarriage knowingly. With this realisation she understood why this one little fact alone weighed already more than Albus Dumbledore's presence as the leader of the Order of Phoenix and as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It didn't help the old wizard that Harry had pleaded with him to stay at Hogwarts ever since he first arrived at the school. That should have been a clear signal to check on the Dursleys and their treatment of Harry. No child growing up in a loving environment would not want to go back home. Now that Hermione thought about it the signs of abuse were very obvious, so why did nobody ever bother to check whether everything was alright or not?

One thing she knew for sure, Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be able to walk away from this unscathed. She only hoped for the sake of Harry that the wizarding world at large found out as little as possible. She knew how much he hated his fame and it was quite obvious that Harry never said one word about his abuse to anyone. He was ashamed of it and did not want anyone to know, let alone the whole wizarding world. Aside from the fact that wizards and witches might start to believe that Muggles needed to be killed since they were dangerous. Hermione knew that Harry would make a statement that the Dursleys were not like the majority of the Muggles. If he was awake that is, this reminded her that Harry had been close to death and lived through a miscarriage.

That thought reminded Hermione on her original question: Who was Harry's boyfriend and where was he? Was he with Harry or didn't he know that Harry nearly died?

She was startled out of her thoughts when her potions professor turned to her and said, "Ms. Granger? I believe you came here to see Harry, did you not?"

Feeling stupid to say yes, but not knowing what else to say she simply nodded.

"Good. Then follow me, I will lead you to him. But I have to warn you, Harry does not look very good currently." With these words the Potions Master turned around and walked to the door opposite of the fireplace.

~***~

While Minerva arranged with Severus to meet again the next day at the same time, she already thought about what needed to be done and assembled in order to sue Albus Dumbledore and the Dursleys. "Poppy, we'll need your testimony about Albus ignoring your advice to let Harry remain at Hogwarts. As well as the list of injuries Harry ever had and how they came to be. I am sure that there's evidence that it happened before. He can be very convincing when he wants to hide something."

Instead of answering the medi-witch merely nodded her head and turned to leave, followed by Minerva.

~***~

Severus watched the two witches leave before focusing on his student that had remained behind. He gathered by the look on her face that she was deep in thought and most probably didn't notice the exit of Minerva and Poppy. He thought about ignoring her and going back to Harry, he had itched to go and check on him ever since he left the room when Poppy had arrived, but after some time he decided to call the girl in front of him back to reality, "Ms. Granger?"

He waited a bit, but his student did not seem to have heard him. He sighed annoyed and tried it again, "Ms. Granger? I believe you came here to see Harry, didn't you?"

He had finally caught her attention and seeing her nod, he said, "Good. Then follow me, I will lead you to him. But I have to warn you, Harry doesn't look very good currently." Then he turned around and lead her to his bedroom. Once he opened the door and stood within the room he turned around again and held the door open for the girl, inviting her in.

He watched her, wanting to see her reaction upon seeing how badly injured Harry was, but like everybody else that had entered his rooms her first look went through the whole room, taking it in. Severus knew that most people expected something similar to his office and classroom, but in here were no bizarre ingredients. Instead the whole room was lined with bookshelves made of a very light wood, which unknowingly to all but Severus held more than just books, and deep blue walls. Someone that didn't know who owned this room would say that the owner was a Ravenclaw, but Severus didn't care about this. Blue was one of his favourite colours next to black after all.

It didn't take long for Hermione's glance to reach the bed in the middle of the room that was currently occupied by Harry. Just like Minerva and Poppy, she gasped when she first saw Harry. Severus could see a tear flowing over her cheek. Slowly she walked over to the chair he had occupied for most of the night as well as the majority of the afternoon, when he hadn't had to teach a class. He was caught between staying here and making sure that Harry wouldn't be hurt further, but decided to leave the room after listening to Hermione's apology for a moment. He hoped that he would find something to do until Harry's friend left again.

~***~

Hermione had always been curious what the rooms of a teacher looked like, therefore it was no wonder that her first look went around the room, taking it in. Another reason was that she was afraid to look at Harry. The room was the total opposite of what she would have thought it looked like. There was neither the colour green nor any silver in this room and so many bookshelves. Hermione made sure that once Harry was better she would ask the Potions Master whether she could borrow some books. This brought her back to the reason she was here. Her eyes wandered over to where the bed was.

Despite Snape's warning, Hermione gasped the moment she saw Harry. He had numerous bandages and nearly every visible part of his skin was covered with scars.

A single tear slid down her cheek, from the realization that she was partly responsible for Harry's condition and the pain her dear friend had suffered. While she didn't actually tell Harry's relatives that he was gay, she didn't even try to keep Ron quiet or to visit Harry to apologize for her behaviour.

Heartbroken over her friend's condition, Hermione spoke, hoping she could get through to him. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry that I reacted the way I did. I wasn't thinking, I just reacted the way my parents taught me to. I shouldn't have ever turned on you simply because you like guys. I spoke to my parents about it, we had a long talk and thanks to you my family is whole again. So you see that I have a lot to thank you for and I hope that you might forgive me and maybe in time trust me again. That we can be friends again. I promise that I will come again as soon as you're awake and apologize in earnest. You must wake up... Please wake up again..."

~***~

Severus listened to Hermione ramble for a while, and then left the room. He wanted to stay, desperately so, but he didn't dare to risk Hermione figuring out that he was Harry's "boyfriend" – however silly the term sounded. He knew how she was a stickler for rules and he knew that teacher-student relationships were taboo in the muggle world and he didn't want a repetition of Harry telling his friends that he was gay. He also knew that Harry would need Hermione's friendship once he woke up.

To keep his mind off Harry, Severus tried, rather unsuccessfully, to do some work. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only about half an hour, Hermione entered the sitting room again. She looked at him for some time before saying, "I'll be going now. Will you inform me when Harry wakes up? I... I'll collect his homework and could you let me know if there is anything else I can do for him?"

Severus nodded and said, "You are free to come and visit him as long as it is at a reasonable time. I'd also appreciate it if you could keep his whereabouts secret for now."

He watched her leave and turned back to the papers he was grading. He thought about continuing, before he realized that he had only started doing this to distract himself while Granger was with Harry. Therefore, he stood up and went to join Harry in the bedroom.

He sat on the same chair as the previous night and held Harry's hand again, never taking his eyes off the prone form of his lover. He allowed himself to drift off, reasoning that it wouldn't help Harry to stay up all night, worrying. Besides, he had placed charms on Harry that would notify him if Harry woke up or if there was any change in his condition.

~***~

Harry woke up with a start. He cursed himself for falling asleep when he had meant to jump out of a window in the astronomy tower. The next thing he realised was that the bed was empty and it was lighter in the room than when he had entered. Then he saw the bandages and before he could wonder about them he realised that he didn't hurt as much as he used to. He tried to remember what had happened last night – he hoped that not more time had gone by – and after a few seconds he recalled enough to know that he had fainted before he could leave the room.

Now that he knew what happened he looked around, wondering what time it was. Seeing Severus sleeping sitting in a chair next to the bed he decided that it was either before breakfast or late enough that classes were over for the day. He wondered why he was still in his lover's bedroom; wouldn't the Headmaster want him in the hospital wing? It made things easier however. He knew from experience that it was difficult to leave when Poppy Pomfrey was around, no matter what time of the day – or night – it was. With Sev sleeping it was a bit easier. Thus he decided to finish his plan and go to Astronomy Tower.

Carefully he stood up, making as little sound as possible, and tiptoed to the door.

~***~

The moment Harry woke up Severus felt a tugging. He tried to ignore it in favour of his dream where he was alone on an island with only his lover as a companion, but after sometime he was called back to reality by the shifting of his bed. After that it didn't take long for him to fully wake up and then a few more to realise that the bed was empty. Quickly, he stood up and turned around. Severus spied Harry and was glad that he was still in the room. It would have been difficult to find him in the halls of Hogwarts, no matter how many were searching, and time would have been against them.

Taking the few steps to the door he took Harry's arm and pulled him back. Severus felt his mate – the pregnancy was proof for them being soulmates after all – stiffening. His heart ached at the obvious reaction. Severus knew that it was a result of the abuse, but for the reaction to be so blunt it had to be very bad. He shoved this thought in the back of his mind, planning to deal with it later, and pulled Harry closer to him, embracing him.

~***~

Harry struggled against the arms holding him, but calmed a bit when Severus spoke softly in his ear. Although the words were barely understandable, the calm deep voice of his lover was enough to comfort him. The moment he stopped fighting he could feel Severus leading him back to the bed and putting him back to sleep, but instead of sitting back on the chair as Harry thought the Potions Master would, he climbed into the bed after him and held him until he fell asleep again, completely forgetting why he had stood up in the first place.

When Harry woke up next he was in an embrace and for a second he wondered who was in bed with him. Then his memory came back and he briefly wondered why his body wasn't hurting any more, but figured that they must have healed him. He wondered why they cared. Everything was lost either way. His child was gone and would never return.

Harry felt the person behind him wake up. He couldn't deal with Sev right now, not after what had happened. Still, he didn't move. It was as if he would protect him from reality. But for how long? He felt kisses being placed on his neck and Sev's arms encircling him, tightening the embrace.

"Harry, please don't scare me like that again. I can't lose you! My life wouldn't be worth living any more," Severus said. While he had told Harry before that he loved him and had shown him on numerous occasions, he had never before admitted this. "I shouldn't have been so selfish when I made my decision, I should have had more faith in us... You can't imagine how much I missed you... how often I wanted to stop you in the middle of a hallway and hug you for the rest of our lives..."

Here he broke of, hoping that Harry would say something himself. So far he hadn't spoken a single word since he had woken up. After some time Severus thought that maybe he had been wrong in assuming that Harry was awake, but continued nonetheless, "They are all going to pay for what they did to you! Both Poppy and Minerva think the same."

This time the silence lasted longer. Severus didn't know what else to tell Harry. When the silence became too unbearable for Severus he said silently, "You know, I never believed that I was worthy a soulmate... not to mention one as beautiful as you..."

"I am not beautiful... I am nothing, a freak, worthless...."

Severus was surprised to hear Harry answer. He thought that it would have been too low for his young lover to hear, but apparently he was wrong. However, the fact that Harry heard wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the content of what Harry had said, thus he started to correct him with a reprimanding voice. "Nonsense Harry, they are ignorant and blind not to see how beautiful you are. I've never met a person as grand as you. And for all I care the whole word could die as long as I am with you forever... Harry, you gave me something I never thought I deserved: You gave me hope! You gave me a reason to survive this war!" Here he broke off, unsure what to say next. Realising that he had said everything that needed to be said he apologised once again, "Harry, I am sorry that I never told you... that I took the decision from you. We both should have decided together. About Albus' ultimatum I mean. I never even went as far as thinking about possible ways to visit each other. All I thought about was that I'd never see you again. I was afraid that I'd lose you... I should have had more faith in you, in us. However, I think that I learned to have that faith in you and us. Hadn't I been as blind everything could be different now. You wouldn't have to go through all the pain and the miscarriage..."

He realised too late that the last sentence might be more harmful than he intended it to be, but it was said and couldn't be taken back.

He didn't receive an answer in words, but after some time Harry turned around and laid his head against his shoulder. A few minutes later he felt something wet and it didn't take long for him to hear the hiccups and sobs. Maybe he had said the right thing after all. Harry would have to deal with it sooner or later and Severus preferred sooner, because he could help his lover more that way than when he didn't speak at all. He also knew from the talk he had with Poppy during the long hours of the night when they had sat in the sitting room speaking about Harry and his current situation that crying was good for the soul. It meant that the person was dealing with the pain and not avoiding it by ignoring it. To do that wasn't very healthy and led in many cases to death.

Carefully he took Harry in his arms and let him cry while slowly stroking over his back, comforting him with promises that everything would be okay in the end, hoping that it would turn out that way.


	7. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore was happy. Another day had begun and his goal to control another powerful wizard would soon be completed. Harry Potter was alone now with nobody to go to and if his plan went well he wasn't with child any more.

He smiled at the few students already in the Great Hall as he walked to his seat, sat down and cheerily started to eat his own breakfast while the Hall was slowly filling with more students and teachers.

After about 15 minutes the hall was filled with the majority of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, the signal for the owls to deliver the post and newspapers. It didn't take long for an owl to deliver his issue of the Daily Prophet. He ate the last bit of sausage before focusing his attention on the newspaper in front of him. With a smile on his face he wondered what they were writing about today. However, once he saw the front page and its headline his smile was whisked of his face.

_HEADMASTER ALLOWED ABUSE OF BOY-WHO-LIVED!_

_Earlier this day, shocking news reached your faithful reporter. After a summer full of abuse and a miscarriage, Harry Potter had gone to Hogwarts with the intention of killing himself on the first night back. Why he waited until his first night back at Hogwarts is unknown this reporter, but there is little doubt that this action is only the top of the iceberg. As I had to learn there is suspicion that the abuse had gone on since the day Harry Potter was placed in the care of his muggle relatives. This leaves room to wonder what Albus Dumbledore had done in all these years to watch over our hero. As many of you might remember, it was him who placed our saviour after the tragic loss of his parents with his muggle relatives, assuring all of us that he would be save there._

_Did he never check upon Harry Potter? Did he know about the abuse all this time and simply let it happen? Events from the end of the last school year indicate the latter!_

_First he used his influence as Headmaster of Hogwarts to end his relationship with his soulmate (a fact that hadn't been known at that point in time) by placing his mate under threat of loosing his position as a Hogwarts Professor, despite the fact that Harry Potter was over the age of consent and that there hadn't been any sign of favouritism. Shortly after that Harry Potter found out that he was with child. From this moment on both Harry Potter and Hogwarts resident medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey tried to convince the Headmaster that it would be better for Harry to stay at Hogwarts. However, the request was denied. Not even the knowledge that Harry Potter would have to join in a diet in support of his muggle cousin could change the mind of Albus Dumbledore. A diet that was strict enough to be very dangerous for a pregnant witch or wizard. He didn't even contact them, to discuss the changed needs of Harry Potter!_

_As a result Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and Harry's soulmate, whose identity is being kept a secret for now, pressed charges against Harry's relatives and Albus Dumbledore. This reporter will try to find out more information and keep you up to date on the investigation and the current health of Harry Potter_

_Rita Skeeter_

Alarmed, Albus wondered, 'How had they found out? Why didn't he know that Harry wasn't attending classes or spending the night outside of the Gryffindor dormitories? He had visited Poppy last night and knew that Harry hadn't been in the Hospital Wing. How would he be able to get out of this mess? He had too little information, he needed more time to find out just what was going on and how much they knew.

He was startled out of his thoughts by angry shouts from students and professors alike. He looked up and saw Minerva standing in the middle of the hall between the tables of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She was pale and for a moment he wondered why. After all, his Deputy was listed as one of the three that filed the suit.

~***~

Minerva hurried to the Great Hall. After the trouble she had had at the Ministry yesterday (after all, it wasn't everyday that someone wanted to charge Albus Dumbledore with something) as well as the secrecy measure they had requested. Together they had decided that it wouldn't be wise to let the entire wizarding world find out what had happened to Harry. At least not without asking him first.

When she finally arrived in the Great Hall she was greeted by a very disturbing scene. Students and teachers alike were shouting their misgivings about something, some of them waving with what appeared to be the Daily Prophet while others were sitting on their places completely motionless. Minerva didn't need to be a seer to know what had the entire student body as well as the teachers in such an uproar. Someone must have found out about Harry somehow. That wasn't good. She knew from the spell placed on Harry that he had woken up last night and this article couldn't be good for his healing.

~***~

Hermione sat at her house table, tired and with little enthusiasm for her classes. Ron was still his usual self and was badmouthing Harry although he wasn't with them. He didn't even seem to realise that Harry wasn't there. Hermione wanted to say something to shut him up, but didn't even have enough energy to reprimand him. The revelations from yesterday had kept her up most of the night and they still occupied her mind. She was feeling guilty about what she had done, but knew that what had happened couldn't be undone. She knew that Harry would need her support and not her guilt, reminding him about what had happened.

She was startled out of her thoughts by shouts. Once her attention was back on the hall she saw students of all houses standing and protesting loudly while others sat on their places in shock. The head table was no difference. The only exception was Albus Dumbledore, who was paler than she had ever seen him be.

"That serves him right, that fag!" With this shout from directly across from her, Hermione was once again called back to her house table. She didn't have to guess who had said it as not even a second later Ginny Weasley had turned to her older brother and said in a deadly voice, "You don't mean this. He used to be your best friend!"

"And how I meant it! And he isn't my friend. I am no friends with a fag - unbelievable that I once considered him a brother and shared a room with him!"

~***~

Severus woke up a few hours after his conversation with Harry and for a second he wondered where the warm body next to him came from. He wondered until the events of the last day came back to him. It was strange to be lying next to Harry again after months without him. Therefore, Severus took his time to study the face of his lover, something he couldn't get enough of while they were still together.

Instead of the more or less untroubled face while asleep there was now a deep frown upon his beloved's face. Severus knew better than to be surprised about it. After all that Harry had gone through it was a wonder that his sleep was still untroubled before the holidays, but no one could expect it to stay that way. Who wouldn't have nightmares after that kind of summer? After the ultimate betrayal of Albus Dumbledore? Severus was aware that he didn't know everything the Dursley's had done and for the good of Harry's relatives and the Headmaster he hoped that he would never find out.

These thoughts brought his mind back to the letter and he remembered a few other things that had been written down by his love. Severus reminded himself that he would have to ask Harry what he meant by them. How he knew what Albus did and from where he knew that Albus was aware of the Dursley's treatment of him. Even more importantly what he meant with the abilities he mentioned, the ones that no one knew of. What did he hide? And why did he hide it? Maybe he had thought about it and had decided against revealing them, afraid they would be considered as evil as his ability to speak with snakes. Severus could remember only to well how the whole school had reacted upon finding out that Harry was a parselmouth.

Suddenly Severus was startled out of his thoughts by an owl flying through the open door. Severus mused that he must have forgotten to close it the night before after Harry's attempt to leave; he had been otherwise occupied after all. He took the newspaper and searched for some Knuts to pay for it.

Once the owl had left the room again he took a closer look at the Daily Prophet.

What followed was a stream of cursing as he condemned the Ministry and one Rita Skeeter. He couldn't understand how they had found out about this. Before he could think more about this, he was startled by Harry asking sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Severus was so deep in thought that he didn't even realise that this was the first time that Harry had spoken of his own accord since he had arrived in his quarters two nights ago.

"Poppy and Minerva went to the ministry yesterday to file a case against Albus and the Dursleys. They said that they had taken every security measure available, but somehow Rita Skeeter still managed to find out. It made the front page news," Severus said defeated.

Severus gave the newspaper to Harry without further words of explanation, that way he would be able to read the article himself if he wanted so. Severus hoped that it wouldn't make things worse now that Harry seemed to be in a better shape than last night. Maybe it did help that he got his lover to cry over the loss.

He watched Harry closely, while he read the article, waiting for any change in demeanour. Severus didn't have to wait long before Harry visibly paled. He could only guess what the cause for this reaction was; there were quite a few things that would be able to get such a reaction out of his lover. It could be the fact that the wizarding world knew about the abuse, the fact that he actually begged or the miscarriage.

It was only by chance that he saw the clock on his bedside drawer. Realising that he was late for breakfast he started cursing again, before he took a deep breath to tell Harry what was wrong now.

"I am late for breakfast and like every other Head of House I have to be there. I sometimes hate these rules, especially when I want to stay with you and never leave you again."

Harry only nodded and continued looking at the paper in his hand, staring as if it would go away if only he did it long enough.

Severus got up and hurriedly dressed himself. Once he was done, he turned around to Harry again and said, "If you need me you can call a house elf and tell them to fetch me, no matter what time. If you want you can eat something. And if you think about leaving: Minerva, Poppy and I placed charms on you to alert us if you're waking up, getting worse or leaving the bed."

He kissed him goodbye and left the room, hurrying to reach the Great Hall before the Headmaster decided that he was late and sent someone for him.

He entered the entrance hall in time to see a group of Aurors entering the Great Hall. He wondered why there would be Aurors at Hogwarts, but realised quickly that the article in the Daily Prophet must have sped up the process of arresting Albus Dumbledore. The ministry couldn't afford to wait too long and risk the displeasure of the witches and wizards living in Great Britain after all. He hurried to reach the doors since he doubted that he'd ever have the fortune again to watch the great Albus Dumbledore being arrested by Ministry officials in front of the entire school.

~***~

The chaos that had erupted due to the Daily Prophet article had been silenced by the arrival of the three Aurors and a ministry official. Minerva could hear a few students whispering to each other, but the group ignored them and went to the Head Table. Once they arrived in front of it, they came to a halt and the ministry official pulled a letter out of his pocket. He coughed unrolled it, coughed slightly and then turned to face the the Headmaster. Once he had the attention of everyone, he announced the official notification.

"I, Paul O'Sullivan, am here on the order of the High Ministry of Magic to arrest you, Albus Dumbledore, for crimes committed against a citizen of the Wizarding Community of Britain. The crimes you are accused of are the following: sending a minor to an abusive, risking the health of a student, knowingly sending a pregnant person to a place of danger which led to a miscarriage as well as keeping that person from his soulmate. Until the judges have come to a decision about your involvement in this you shall be in the custody of the Ministry. During your absence Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will be acting as Headmistress until a verdict has been reached."

Once he had finished reading the Aurors went behind the Head Table and disarmed the Headmaster before handcuffing him magically. They lead him to the Ministry Official and together they left the Great Hall. The moment the group had disappeared behind the doors chaos broke out once again. 

Minerva stood rooted on the spot. She had thought that she would have at least another day before she'd have to lead Hogwarts. She doubted that the students would be able to learn anything today. Not only had they found out that their saviour had grown up in an abusive household and had a miscarriage over the summer holidays, but they had also witnessed the arrest of Hogwarts' Headmaster.

Quickly she went to her place at the Head Table and tapped her glass. Once the Great Hall was in order again she said for all to hear, "Due to recent events all classes for today will be cancelled."

The moment she had said this she saw Severus leaving the Great Hall again. She didn't need a seer to know where he would be going. Minerva quickly left the Hall as well and hurried after him. She wanted to know how Harry was. Last night she had decided that Severus had more than earned the right to have some alone-time with Harry. Not to mention that the presence of all of them might have been rather overwhelming.

Minerva reached Severus's quarters at the same time as Poppy and both entered with the password they had been given when they had left for their own quarters after Harry had been patched up that first night.

They arrived just in time to hear the end of Severus berating Harry. "...you're not strong enough yet. All you've got to do is ask and if it's only a house elf you're asking. I just got you back, Harry. I don't want to loose you again."

~***~

When they entered the bedroom they saw an annoyed Harry lying in the bed. His annoyance was also quite audible when he said, "I didn't faint, I didn't even feel dizzy. So I'm perfectly fine with going to the loo on my own!"

Poppy decided to interfere before the argument could escalate and said, "I'll check you over and will decide whether you can go to the toilet alone or with help."

She didn't wait for Harry to protest and cast a few diagnostic spells which produced a differently coloured mist each time. After a few minutes she finished her examination and said, "Harry will have to stay in bed for the next few days up to two weeks, but I think that he can manage the short way to the toilet. Nothing else." At the last words Poppy sent a stern look at Harry, hoping to discourage any ideas. Although, she had no doubt that Severus would make sure that his soulmate staid where he was.

She nearly had to smile at the antics of the two when Harry stuck out his tongue when he got allowance to go to the toilet alone or the pleased look that appeared on Severus face when the former was told to stay in bed. She had no doubt that those two were deeply in love and whatever they had spoken about when Harry had first woken up last night must have helped to get Harry partly over the events of the summer already. She hoped that it stayed that way and that no other disaster would test their love any time soon.

While Poppy had been caught in her thoughts silence had descended upon the room. The medi-witch and the two professors had taken a seat in the chairs they had already occupied the night everything had begun. Now it was time to discuss what would happen next.


	8. Chapter 7

No one knew what to say although everybody could feel the uncomfortable silence. Harry just looked away trying to ignore everyone, while Severus held his hand and tried to keep his lover's mind with him. He didn't want Harry to get lost in his memories like he had done when he had first woken up. Occasionally he squeezed his lover's hand, trying to give some sort of comfort. He would prefer lying in bed, right next to his soulmate, but this wasn't something he had planned to do in front of other people, even if they were the two persons closest to him after Albus Dumbledore. Although he had to admit that he had always known that the Headmaster was capable of doing something like this, he had never wanted to believe it. Therefore he had denied the possibility even to himself and through that had made himself blind to the manipulations that the Headmaster had set up.

Having given up looking at Harry, seeing how he wouldn't face any of them, he turned to watching Minerva and Poppy. He could see that neither of them knew how to ask Harry how he felt. Both knew him enough to know that he wouldn't admit to a weakness. He couldn't wait until Albus Dumbledore was punished for what he had done to his Harry. The thought of the Headmaster gave him an idea. If he knew Harry well enough, which he was sure he did, than he would have enjoyed seeing Albus's expression when he realised what was about to happen and that he had no way of stopping it.

"You know Harry; I wish you could have come with me to the Great Hall this morning. I'll have to show you my memory once you're better. You should have seen Albus' face when he realised that he had no time to work out how to get out of this mess or when the ministry official announced the crimes he's been accused of and arrested him. It was full of shock and horror. I doubt that he would have ever thought that anyone would dare to go against him."

"They arrested him? You said you went to the Ministry yesterday. Do they always work this fast? I know that Muggles need a bit longer thant that. They have to check the charges first after all," Harry said. Despite him trying to sound (and look) shocked, neither of the three watching him could miss the smile that fought desperately to appear on his face. If he could still smile, if only a little, than there was still some hope left.

Their moment was broken when the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the person who normally guarded the entry to Severus quarters', spoke from the only painting, a beautiful landscape, in the room "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there is a very impatient person at your door who doesn't wish to wait any longer to speak with you."

Severus sighed before he said, "I'll be there in a minute."

He gave Harry a quick kiss and promised to be back soon. On his way out he could hear Salazar complaining about the impatience of modern youth. He was sure that if not Minerva, although he was sure that she would agree on at least a few accounts, than most surely Poppy would agree with Salazar. She always complained about students wanting to leave the Hospital Wing prior to their release and he had had this discussion with Salazar often enough. He was reprimanded by the portrait himself after all and he knew the arguments well enough by now. Severus felt pity for Harry who had to listen to it and all that because one of his students had the urge to speak with him now! Didn't they know that he had more important things to do in his free time? There was a reason why he had set certain times aside where he was there to listen to any problems they thought they had.

When he opened the entrance to his quarters he couldn't help but sigh when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy. He had the urge to tell him off about coming to him now, but before he could say anything the young man in front of him started speaking already.

~***~

Draco was sitting in his common room; thinking about everything that had happened within the last few hours. He knew about the role that Harry Potter played in this war and he knew that Albus Dumbledore wanted all powerful wizards under his control, but he would have never thought that the old wizard would go that far. Many would say that he didn't get along well with Harry Potter, but that wasn't the truth. The only reason for the public arguments was that it was expected. Under normal circumstances he would have simply ignored him, but everybody thought they knew on which side he stood and who was he not to act as they expected him to? Draco wanted to know how Potter was and maybe even strike a truce. He had no urges to follow into his fathers footsteps and defy everything he had been taught. Was it not his father who taught him that a Malfoy bowed to no one? And what did he do? Whenever that maniac called, his father faithfully bowed in front of his so called Lord like an obedient lapdog. Not exactly what he had planned on doing, but Dumbledore wasn't that much better. With the latest developments things had changed though. Maybe he could side with Potter, he was strong enough and from his observations during the last six years he knew that the other wizard didn't want to be above anyone else. But how could he approach Harry Potter when he didn't even know where he was? There was only one person he could ask, his Head of House, Severus Snape. The only problem was that if there were no classes, he didn't want to be disturbed.

Draco contemplated the risk of angering Severus Snape and possibly getting seriously hurt or waiting to talk about this until the evening. Realising that he couldn't wait until evening he stood up and went to the entrance of the common room, leaving to face an uncertain meeting. He hoped that he would survive with everything still intact and in working order.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by the portrait in front of him swinging open. He saw the annoyed look on the face of his Professor and decided to better hurry with what he had to say before the Potions Master decided to do something to him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but this is pretty important and..." Draco knew that Snape was a Death Eater, but his father had called him a traitor often enough. So should he trust him or not? Well, now it was too late to think about that. 'If I just decide that the reason I came isn't as important as I said than I'll be dead for sure', Draco thought to himself and continued with what he started. "It's about Potter. I know that I never showed anything different, but I don't hate him. In fact, after today's article in the Daily Prophet I came to the conclusion that Potter might be the perfect alley and..."

Before he could say anything else he was pulled into the room behind the portrait and the entrance closed itself. Severus Snape had a strange expression on his face, one that the young Slytherin couldn't identify and he was unsure on whether he should continue to talk or not. That decision was made for him, when his Professor said, "I doubt that what you were about to say should be discussed in the hall where everybody could overhear you. Now what were you about to say?"

Not needing to be asked twice Draco said, "My father always taught me that a Malfoy bows to no one and yet he's doing it at every meeting he goes to and let's just say that this isn't where I want to end up. However, Dumbledore isn't much better. With the Dark Lord you at least know what you're at. Due to the article I realised that maybe Potter isn't Dumbledore's puppet as I thought and I think that he might just be the right alternative to both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. I wanted to ask whether you knew anything about what went on with Potter and..."

Before Draco could continue he was distracted by Minerva McGonagall coming out of an adjourning room.

~***~

Severus wondered shortly why the young Malfoy heir had stopped before he turned to see what the boy was staring at. He was surprised to see Minerva there, but before he could ask any questions she was already inviting them into the next room and said, "Severus, I think that this is better discussed with the rest of us."

Nodding his head he indicated his student to follow him and returned to the next room, worrying how Harry would react to Draco Malfoy suddenly appearing.

~***~

While Severus had gone to answer the door Salazar had continued to complain about the lack of patience in the people around him, soon followed by agreements from both Poppy and Minerva. Harry couldn't help but feel as if Poppy Pomfrey' complains were mostly about him. He remembered only to well how every time he was in the hospital wing he wanted to be released sooner than the medi-witch liked. 'Although', he thought to himself, 'I got more patient lately.'

Which wasn't a wonder with Poppy deciding to explain more about healing to him lately and Harry had to admit that it was an extremely interesting field. Maybe he would decide to become a medi wizard one day. Hearing a faint conversation from the next room he decided he wanted to know who had come, but with the discussion the rest of the room was holding he couldn't hear anything he could actually understand.

Thinking quickly he interrupted the Poppy Pomfrey mid-sentence and said, "I hope you aren't thinking about me with that. You have to admit that I got more patient and I'm no longer annoying you by asking when I'll be released."

This got the required effect. All three suddenly turned to him and seemed to realise that they weren't alone in the room. None of them was able to think about a reply and Harry was finally able to hear what was said in the next room. It didn't take long for him to realise that he was the topic of whoever was speaking. The young wizard would have sworn he recognised the voice as Draco Malfoy's, but why would he want to join his cause? On the other side he didn't seem to care about what the article said about him. Harry quickly threw a questioning look at his teacher. As if reading his thoughts she turned to him and said, "I'm sure that we all want to hear what Mr. Malfoy has to say. I'll go and ask them to join us."

Harry nodded and watched the witch leave.

~***~

Draco wondered what the Head of Gryffindor was doing in his Head of House's living quarters, but only shrugged with his shoulders. He would find out soon enough. However, nothing could have prepared him for what followed. Not only was he led into what was apparently Severus Snape's bedroom, but the bed was also occupied by none other than Harry Potter himself. 


	9. Chapter 8

Harry wasn’t sure whether he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy or not. When he had met Lucius Malfoy in his second year he had started thinking about both Malfoys and analysed the behaviour of them. His conclusion had been, and it hadn’t changed since, that Draco acted too much like his father. This could mean that it was all an act, an act to hide his real self, his own believes on matters. However, it was also possible that the elder Malfoy had simply raised his son in such a way that the younger one idolised his father so much that he copied him in every way possible./p>

If Harry had to admit anything than it was that he always hoped that his first idea was the truth and that Draco only bid his time until the right opportunity. When he found a place he considered acceptable and that was worth the risks of going against his family. It was only logical and, after all, Harry was Slytherin enough to understand the way one thought.

"So you wanted to join 'my side'? What do you expect from this side? Why choose me over the man your father is so loyal to?" Harry said once he realised that none of the others would say anything.

~***~

Draco swallowed hard. He had believed that he was prepared to face Potter, but know that he saw him earlier than he had expected he found that he wasn't as prepared as he had thought he was.

Nonetheless he tried to explain his reasons. "It was my father who taught me that a Malfoy bows to no one and he was the one to raise me with the pride of a Malfoy and what does he do? Every time his so called Lord calls he goes there and bows down to the hem of the Dark Lords’ robes like an obedient lapdog. I never wanted to do that. However until now there was no other option available except Dumbledore and he never was an option I wanted to take. He knew too much and shared too little to be able to trust him and what he did with you is just the proof for this."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" McGonagall said.

Draco took a deep breath before he said, "You don't. All I have are my words. However, I'd be willing to repeat this under Veritaserum if you don't believe me."

"Trust? A Malfoy? I have never before heard of a situation where you could trust a Malfoy," Severus said to the surprise of all.

Before he could say anything else, Harry said, "For now it will be enough. All we need to do is give him the chance to prove that we can trust him. That he didn't lie to us."

~***~

Harry could see the relief in his once nemesis. He saw it as another sign that he had made the right decision. However, before he could say anything else, Poppy said, "I’m needed in the Hospital Wing. Severus, you don't mind if I use your fireplace, do you?"

"No, feel free to use it," Severus said, clearly startled out of his thoughts.

Before anything else could be discussed, Minerva excused herself as well. "I'll be going, too, lest someone searches for me. I'll also inform Ms. Granger that Harry woke up and that she might be allowed to visit tomorrow."

With that both women were gone.

Startled by Minerva’s parting, Harry turned to Severus and said, "What did she mean with telling Hermione? I didn't know that she cared?"

"Did I forget to mention it last night? Ms. Granger came to Minerva the day after you arrived. Apparently she had intended to apologize and after she missed you the day you arrived she planned on doing it the very next day. Apparently she used her time over the summer holidays to think about what she had done and said and how this must have impacted on you. However, I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley didn’t do anything of that kind," Severus said.

Draco, who was clearly confused about what they were talking about, said, "Why wouldn't she care about it? The last I know of you were still friends? Although, I was rather surprised by Weasley's response to the article..."

"They didn’t take it overly well when I told them that I'm gay… I had considered that Hermione might react the way she did and that her opinion could be changed. However, Ron reacted even faster. I didn't know that he was so homophobic. I mean, I know that the twins are gay and that Charlie and Bill are either bi or gay as well. I thought that he knew," Harry said.

Draco looked rather shocked as he said, "Wow, and here I thought all wizards didn't mind with the exception of those few that have had a bad experience with someone gay, but that usually gives them a reason, no matter how warped up it might be And the muggleborns of course. That reminds me, why are you here? I thought that the Hospital Wing would have been a better place to go to or some of the other teachers. Everyone knows that the two of you don't get along that well."

"To be honest, Draco, Harry and I were able to get along very well for the most part of the last school year and with the… it was revealed that I'm actually his soulmate," Severus said, trying not to remind Harry on what happened over the summer.

"You're his - no wonder the name wasn't revealed. The wizarding world would have had a field day! However, it does explain why you're here instead of somewhere else. For what it's worth, I hope you get better soon. Who else am I supposed to argue with after all?" Draco said with a wide smile, "I'll be leaving then. I'm sure I'll find the way out on my own, no reason to worry."

Harry couldn't help himself, but to call out after Draco. "Don't forget to be sure that you truly want to go this way, lest you decide to join with Voldemort after all. I wouldn't want to have to fight you when we can argue so well without hurting each other."

~***~

Severus couldn't help himself, but smile at the banter between the two. The night before Harry hadn’t said anything and now he was nearly his old talkative self again. He considered if he should wait until he heard the portrait closing or just getting into bed beside his mate right this instant, when Draco called from the other room, "Professor, there are two Aurors here to speak with Potter. Should I let them in?" 

Sighing, he turned to Harry and said, "Somehow I doubt that we'll be getting any peace any time soon. I'll be back in a second. Hopefully they sent someone sensible."

Once he entered the next room, he said, "Let them come in. No need to let everybody see them in front of my quarters. It will only lead to questions that are better left unanswered."

A moment later Severus Snape was relieved to see Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They already knew Harry and had a good head about them. Foregoing a greeting, he said, "Do try to keep this to a minimum. Although he’s a lot better than he was last night when he had woken up for the first time, he's not over it yet."

Making sure that the portrait was closed, Severus led them to his bedroom where Harry was waiting. Severus could see the nervousness in his lover. He constantly moved from one side to the other and played with the covers.

"I'm sure you remember these two. They came to take your testimony about this," Severus said, hoping to calm his mate.

Tonks smiled as best as she could, considering the reason they were here, and said, "We'll record this so if Poppy decides that you're not up to the trial at the date it is set for we'll have something to show the judges. Don't worry, it won't be that long and we already have Poppy's statement. Severus, you might be asked a few questions as well considering who you are to Harry."

Both Harry and Severus nodded that they understood everything and the questioning began.

"Please state your full name and date of birth."

"Harry James Potter. July 31st, 1980."

"Severus Snape."

"Mr. Potter, what is the opinion of your relatives concerning the wizarding world?"

"They hate everything magical and they want to have as little as possible to do with it. They even tried to keep my Hogwarts letter away from me until Hagrid gave it to me himself."

"Who did know about their opinion?"

"As far as I know? The Weasley's and Hermione Granger. I'm also sure that at least a few teachers must have known as well. I mean, considering the trouble they had to go through with getting the letters to me and the fact that the first was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs'. At least that is what I had thought until I heard what Severus knew about this. Other than that I had asked Professor Dumbledore several times since my first year here to be allowed to stay during the summer holiday's like I already did all other holidays. So he must have known that something was up."

"How did the Dursleys' treat you before you came to Hogwarts and after you were accepted?"

"Before my first year at Hogwarts… They tried beating the magic out of me and told me that my parents died in a car crash and that they were drunks. They would also punish me if I was better than my cousin in school. Sometimes I would be locked in my cupboard for days without food. That is if they could live that long without me doing all the housework. It got better after the first letter. They were afraid that someone knew about how they treated me and put me in my cousin's second bedroom. They even treated me better. All I had to do was complete a list of chores, which was still quite long and if I didn't finish it on time I would get punished depending on the mood my uncle was in. However, after my first year they put bars in front of my window. Well, they did after they found out that I wasn’t allowed to do any magic outside of school. I think the Weasleys still have them from when the Twins and Ron freed me. They got a bit bolder than the time between me getting the letter and starting at Hogwarts, but nothing like before. However, that changed again when they found out that I am gay. They returned to their previous treatment, if not worse. They somehow didn’t need me to do the chores any longer and therefore they didn’t have to worry about injuring me as much as they used to."

"How would you compare the treatment of your cousin to your own?"

"They treat him like a king, anything he wants he gets and I just told you what they thought of me."

"How did they find out that you are gay and how did the miscarriage happen?"

"I told my best friends – former best friends that is – that I am gay and neither of them took it well. Although I heard that one of them had taken the time to think about it and was willing to apologize by now. Ron called me a fag at Kings Cross Station and my uncle overheard it. About the… it happened on my birthday. Poppy had placed protection spells on me so the child would be safe, but on my birthday, during a beating which I received daily at that point, the spell broke. I could feel it…" at this point Harry stopped speaking.

Severus, seeing Harry's distress looked at the two Aurors questioningly and after receiving a nod he climbed in to the bed with his lover and took him in his arms, comforting him. He could feel Harry's tears and kissed him gently on the forehead, whispering sweet nothings to him.

He didn’t feel entirely comfortable with the two Aurors watching, but it was still better than watching his beloved in so much distress. After a while Harry looked up at the Aurors and signalled them that they continue, never leaving Severus' embrace.

"Why do you think Dumbledore knew about this and how much do you think he knows?"

"My first letter was addressed to the cupboard that I was sleeping in and he was the one that placed me with the Dursleys. As far as I see it, there are two possibilities. He never checked up on me or he knew what went on and never bothered to do something about it. I think that he should have checked once I asked him to stay at Hogwarts for the first time. I even offered to take care some tasks around Hogwarts to earn my stay. Shouldn't he have become at least a bit suspicious and talk with my relatives why I would want to stay at Hogwarts the whole year? And at the end of the last school year I practically begged to be allowed to remain at Hogwarts and while I was reluctant to tell him that I was pregnant, the fact didn’t sway him one bit. I know that Poppy told him about my cousin's diet and that this wouldn’t be healthy for me. He couldn't have spoken with my relatives since none of them said anything and they were oblivious to me being pregnant."

"Professor Snape, do I understand it correctly that Albus Dumbledore threatened you to end the relationship between Mr. Potter and yourself. What kind of threats were involved and why did you do as he said?"

"He threatened to fire me on the accusation that I had been favouring Harry, which many can attest to that I didn’t. However, knowing my past, I knew that the majority wouldn’t believe me, especially since I had started tutoring Harry. Most students don’t bother to ask or I would help them as well. As a result his grades actually rose above what he had previously been capable of. I had a hard time making the decision. I never favoured teaching, but it would have meant leaving Hogwarts. Back then nobody had known that Harry and I are in fact soulmates and I had been afraid of losing Harry. I had believed that he would start looking for someone younger and more beautiful than me. You have to understand that I had believed that I wasn't worth his love since he is simply perfect. In the time I had to make the decision I sadly didn’t realise that I would have been able to settle down in Hogsmeade and see him every weekend when the students are allowed to leave Hogwarts. I also could have asked him to visit me during the holidays. However in the little time I had available to make my decision I hadn’t realised these things and in the end I had decided to end the relationship and still be able to be close to Harry instead of possibly losing the relationship and any contact to him. Had I known that we are soulmates - I never would have considered ending things."

"Thank you for your answers, we'll contact you again with the date for the trial," Tonks said once she had made sure that everything was recorded correctly, "I'm sure we'll find our way out alone. Just stay in bed, it's a lovely picture."

At this Severus blushed, while watching the two Aurors leave. All Harry did was to snuggle closer to his mate, craving the warmth and safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after I had gone over this chapter again I started to wonder just what I had planned to do with Draco. It doesn't further the plot at all and doesn't really matter at the end. Maybe I had intended to set something up for one of the sequels I had planned but never actually wrote. While going over this chapter and the following ones, I've also come to realise that things moved rather quickly. While I did explain the events taking place happening quickly, I feel as if the same doesn't always go for Harry's emotional state. However, I think I tended to take looks at him mostly through others - so who knows what he's actually like on the inside. Oh well. Maybe I'll eventually overhaul the entire story plotwise instead of just grammar/spelling wise.


	10. Chapter 9

While Severus and Harry were questioned, the Dursleys were sitting at their breakfast table, enjoying a quiet moment before the day started. They were startled out of their peaceful moment when someone rang the bell.

Deciding to give that person at the door a piece of his mind about disturbing people while eating, Vernon stood up and went to the front door. Once there he forcefully pulled the door open and was about to start a tirade when he saw who stood on the other side of it. He didn’t need to be a seer to recognise the two men in purple robes as wizards.

"What do you want? We don’t tolerate your kind around here. If you'd please leave at once, before I call the police!" Vernon said angrily.

One of the two wizards stepped forward, holding out a paper for Vernon to take, and said, "We are here to question you and your family about Harry Potter and your treatment of him. We can do this here and fetch you for the trial or take you with us immediately. Considering your stance we have to think that you might try to run andhide, therefore we will take you with us now. You are holding the official papers about both the questioning and your arrest in your hands. Not even your muggle police will question their correctness. We’ll be leaving by portkey which I think you'll prefer to happen without any of your neighbours watching."

~***~

Once Harry had calmed down enough he started enjoying being back in Severus' embrace, but after all that had happened he still craved more. He wanted to be closer to him again, the question was only how close he would dare to get. Before he could change his mind again he kissed Severus. At first on the shoulder, where his face rested, and then he slowly trailed a path over Severus' throat to his mouth. However, after one passionate kiss, his lover pulled back, looked at him and said, "Isn't this a bit fast after everything that happened? Are you really sure you want this?"

Harry didn't know what he wanted to happen, all he wanted at this moment was to forget and continue to kiss, to feel loved in this way again, and to feel worthy. "I don't know. I know that I want this, but I don't know how far… just kissing for now, to forget at least for now, to feel as if everything was normal."

"I don't think we should go further, but I think that we continue with what we are doing now," Severus said and initiated the next kiss.

This was how they spent the time until the portrait of Salazar interrupted them once again. "I hate to interrupt you again, especially now, but there is a kind woman at the door who wants to speak with Harry. She is very insistent, but that's surely because of her red hair – lovely red hair - a pity that she didn’t live a millennia ago. I'm sure that she would have been pleasant to be around… and she’s quite beautiful too…"

While Salazar continued to moon about the woman at the door, Severus reluctantly stood up and went to open the door. Meanwhile, Harry decided to talk with Salazar about whom he thought this was and set some things straight. "Salazar, if this is who I think you are speaking of, than she is already happily married and has seven children."

"Seven you say? It’s difficult to find someone willing to have this many, a pity truly. Maybe I can convince someone to get a picture of her to be hung up somewhere around here, so I can try my luck with the picture version…," Salazar said in reply, completely dismissing the fact the she was happily married.

Harry laughed at this. When Severus entered with Molly Weasley both were surprised to find him this happy. Seeing their confused looks, Harry took pity on them and said, "Salazar seems to have taken an interest in you and when I told him that you were happily married and had seven children all he said was that it was difficult to find someone willing to have so many. Then he started wondering if he could convince someone to get a portrait of you to be put up so he could try his luck with you."

Now Molly Weasley was laughing as well and turned to the portrait who still was muttering about possible ways to ask her out. Just barely keeping the laughter under control, she said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am very much in love with my husband. Maybe we get the chance to meet in a future life."

"Truly a pity that you weren't born in my time, my dearest Helga unfortunately didn’t share my opinion about the right size a family should be… Quite a lucky husband you must have. My congratulations to him. I will not disturb you any longer and will go back to my duties," the portrait said wistfully.

"About the reason I came here… I read in the Daily Prophet what happened and Ginny wrote us a letter about Ron's reaction. To think that he didn't even tell me anything. I'll have to talk with him once I'm done here, but you are more important now. I wanted to know how you are and tell you that this is not the end of the world. I should know, after all I went through it once…," Molly said.

Surprised, Harry said, "You went through it as well... how did you get over it? Did you…"

"I'm still thinking about it. I had Charlie and Bill to take care of, when I was attacked one day by Death Eaters. It was just the beginning of the war. I took a nasty hex while Bill called for help, but it was too late for my daughter. I had already been far enough along to know that. It was a pretty bad shock and I was so depressed that I couldn't even take care of Charlie and Bill. In the end it was them and Arthur that helped me. They told me that maybe it wasn't meant to be, that she wasn't ready yet to face this world. It was actually one of the reasons I had so many children. I was desperate for a daughter, knowing that it would be my little girl being ready for this world. I know that they aren't the same and I still cherry my lost girl. Every year I go to her grave and talk with her. Although it’s empty it helps me to accept what happened. Another reason is that I know that I‘m needed by my other children and that one day I will be reunited with her, when I am no longer needed here, when it is my time to go, which won't be for some time. And the same goes for you. You are still needed here, by Severus, by Minerva, by all the other Weasleys and I am sure that you are supposed to enjoy fatherhood one day. I think that the higher ups decided to wait until it is safe again, once your child won't be in immediate danger. One day, you might get a family as big as mine. And if you ever want to speak about it then I'll be there for you. Just know that you are not alone."

With the last words Molly took Harry in her arms and pulled him close and said, "Know that I think of you like another son. You'll always be welcome at the Burrow. The same goes for you Severus. I can see how happy you made him last year and I hope that nothing ever comes between you again and you better be treating him right, show him how you feel."

"I learned much last year and I'm glad that I still have a chance to learn how to be more open with my feelings. Harry is a good teacher, when he isn’t pretending to be fine when he’s not." The last was said with a small smile, showing that it was taken with humour, but also a warning to get help when it is needed.

"I’ll give my best and I’m already feeling better. Between the times that I'm crying that is…," Harry said, looking down at his hands at the last bit. He wasn’t comfortable with talking about not feeling well. He continued, "But Poppy already taught me well that I should come to her if I'm feeling sick. After all, I'm often enough in the Hospital Wing. She usually explains to me how something works. I’ve been thinking that maybe I'll become a Medi-Wizard one day."

"That is a good job and I'm sure that you'll do well in it," said Molly in encouragement, "Don't forget to come to me if you want to talk, no matter what time it is. I'll be there for you. Now I believe it’s time to have a few words with Ron. That he never realised that half is family is gay or bi simply astounds me."

Harry wished Molly a small goodbye, before pulling Severus back to bed. Talking about what happened made him feel bad, but he didn't mind as much to have survived than the night before, when he had woken up for the first time. He actually started looking forward to things again, to going out with Severus, enjoying their time together, even to going back to lessons. Molly was right, the world wasn’t safe enough for his child yet. However, he would make sure that it would be soon enough.

With these thoughts in mind Harry snuggled closer to Severus and fell back asleep.

~***~

When Poppy came over later in the evening to check Harry again, she found both Severus and Harry still asleep and decided not to disturb them. She knew that Severus needed as much rest as Harry. He might not have been the one to miscarry, but it was still his child, his son. She knew that Harry hadn’t wanted to know the gender beforehand, but she had still performed the test and now she was glad she had. It might help get Harry closure. She knew what Molly Weasley had gone through having been the first witch at the scene able to help her. It was her very first miscarriage case and she had still been in training, but it had been her idea to bury the child although there hadn’t been a body left due to the miscarriage. A sad idea considering that she had had it when she had to bury her own brother who died in the attack that had cost Molly Weasley her first daughter.

Silently she left the room again and headed back to the Hospital Wing, she could perform the tests the next morning as well.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione was nervously standing in front of the portrait guarding Severus Snape's quarters. She knew that Harry had woken up, but she feared how he would react to her apology. Would he forgive her? She wasn’t even sure whether the Professor would be there since it was her free period, but she simply couldn't wait until after the last lesson to talk with Harry.

After some time she took a deep breath and told herself, "Show some of your courage and just knock." Taking another deep breath she raised her hand and knocked.

When there was no reaction after a few minutes she raised her hand again to knock a second time. However, she was interrupted by the portrait.

"No need to knock, my fair lady, they won't hear you. You're the one that wanted to apologize aren't you?" the portrait said.

Not knowing what to say Hermione just nodded. She thought about asking if she could speak with them, when the portrait already continued to say, "Let me just go in and tell them that you are here. I'm sure someone will come and let you in."

Thinking that her Professor would open the door, Hermione was surprised when Poppy Pomfrey actually opened the door.

"Do come in, Ms. Granger. Severus told me to make sure that you wouldn't upset Harry, should you come while he was still in class. There is no time limit for you, but naturally you will have to leave if Harry doesn't want you to stay," Poppy said and upon realising the nervous state the girl was in she continued, "Don’t worry, Harry knows that you want to apologize and he is willing to listen to what you have to say. He rather hoped that you would change your mind, he also had counted on Mr. Weasley helping him changing your mind, considering that half of his family is gay or bi."

Hermione felt a bit less nervous about visiting Harry upon hearing that he knew that she would be coming and was alright with it. She said, "I heard Mrs. Weasley yesterday, she had a long talk with Ron and although it was in the room next to the Common Room we could still hear her. Ginny told me that she wrote her mother about what Ron had said when he read the article. I wouldn't want to be Ron right now. I can't understand why he insists on this opinion."

"Be that as it may, it would probably be better if you didn’t mention any of this to Harry. He might be happier already than he was when he first woke up, but he is still not up to par and can get rather depressed within seconds. While he needs to work through what happened, it needs to happen at his own pace therefore you should try to avoid this reaction. However, if it does happen call me immediately. I'll try my best to calm him down again," Poppy instructed Hermione while leading her to the bedroom Harry was staying in.

Hermione slowly walked into the room. All she really knew was that Harry was awake, but not how much he knew about what had happened regarding her reaction.

Harry was sitting upright in the bed, reading a book. The way he was holding it, didn’t allow her to see what the book was about. He seemed to be oblivious to her presence, which made Hermione stop. Should she disturb him? Before she could change her mind, Harry closed the book and looked at her with a questioning look.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Hermione stepped closer and took a chair to sit down.

"Hello Harry…," Hermione said before stopping again, not knowing what else to say. However, when she didn't receive an answer after some time as they merely studied each other, she reminded herself why she was here and said, "This isn't exactly easy to say, but I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I should have used the brain everyone praises me for, but instead I just didn't think at all. I'm so sorry…"

~***~

Harry could see how difficult it was for Hermione to say that she was wrong about something and how sorry she was for it. "It's okay, you know. I sort of expected you to react that way last year. I hoped you wouldn't, but I know how many Muggles react to gay people and I had to consider that your parents might have that opinion, which in return they would teach you. I even had a backup plan. I wanted to convince you with Ron's help…," Harry said.

Hermione snorted. This was after all just another of his well laid plans that went to hell. Then she said, "Well, Ron's an idiot. And Ginny said that half of her family’s either gay or bi and I could overhear Mrs. Weasley yesterday when she had a talk with Ron. Funnily enough, they were in the room right next to the Common Room and you know how thick the walls are. That reminds me, Ginny asked to give you her best wishes."

"She shouldn't be angry with him on my behalf and tell Ginny that I appreciate it," Harry said, frowning at the first bit.

Hermione smiled at that. It was typically for him to place others above him, no matter how much he deserved to be above them. Madam Pomfrey had warned her not to bring it up. Well, Harry had brought Ron’s reaction up strictly speaking. Either way, Mrs Weasley hadn’t just been upset for Harry’s sake.

"It's not only about you, you know. It's his opinion about gay people and the rest of the family as well. A family should hold together for all things, no matter what and Ron doesn't understand this. However, my parents do now. I was already thinking much, when I saw what happened at Kings Cross at the end of last year and I couldn't stop thinking about you before and after you told us. After some time into the holidays I decided to speak with my parents. I needed their advise to sort my feelings about that and what I knew about you. That you truly haven't changed at all, except that you won't be dating a girl. They were pretty surprised by this and it got them thinking too until they told me about my brother, that I didn't actually remember. They threw him out, when I was still small and now they're actually talking again."

"As long as things are getting better" Harry said, glad that Hermione was truly accepting this.

Suddenly Hermione's face turned sad again and she said, "To think that we had a family union, while you were hurt by your relatives with no one to go to. I wish I hadn't decided on waiting until the school year began to apologise."

"It's alright. You didn't know what my uncle would do and while I'm not sure yet whether I will ever trust you as much as I did before, I'm willing to try to be friends again," Harry said after a while.

Hermione smiled relieved. This was more than she had hoped for. With her apology out of the way she realised that she didn't know what to talk about with Harry. He normally wasn't into talking about a book she had read, she didn't know much about Quidditch and the last summer wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to approach. Looking around the room again she suddenly spotted the book Harry had been reading, when she had entered the room. Now she could see the title, which confused her a bit. It was a book for advanced potion studies. Even she didn't understand everything in it yet, having to look up a few terms used every few pages. So since when was Harry good at Potions? Good enough to understand the book without any references? She didn’t think that he’d read it just for fun without understanding it and yet there weren’t any reference books in reach.

"Since when are you reading books about Potions? Especially such advanced ones? Your grades were never that good, although you did improve last year."

Harry smiled a small smile before he said, "Well, that is one of the things I learned while staying with the Dursleys. They didn't like me being better than Dudley and unfortunately for me he was one of the worst students. I learned how to be as bad as him, while being one of the best. Once I arrived at Hogwarts and befriended Ron I did the same thing, only that I took Ron as the level I should be at. The only exception to that was Defence because of the whole thing with me defeating Voldemort. It was kind of expected of me to be good in it…"

"So why the sudden improvement in Potions? And you better not have ruined your potions intentionally," Hermione scolded him with a smile on her face. This was a bit like their teasing relationship before everything went haywire.

Harry looked away guiltily, before he said, "No, I never intentionally ruined a potion. You remember Snape's reaction to me the first lesson, when he questioned me? It caught me really by surprise. I truly didn't know the answers and I didn't know how good I should be… He just, with the way he acted he ruined every interest in the subject I had before. I mean I took notes on his speech, while he thought I wasn't paying any attention. I saw it as useless to try to give my best if the teacher wouldn't care either way. I want praise just like you do and you know how he is with that…"

Harry was only glad, that he was still in the habit of calling his beloved Snape when his friends were around, he most surely didn't want to explain to Hermione right now why he was calling him by his given name. He hadn’t decided yet whether he wanted to tell her or not.

"Only too well. So what changed that you suddenly got better? What changed your mind?" Hermione said, curious as ever.

Another smile escaped Harry. He couldn't very well tell her that he started dating his teacher, who explained his reaction to his fame. However, he could tell her something that hit close to the truth, so he said, "To be honest, I confronted him during a detention and in my anger I asked him of what use it would be for me to successfully brew a potion if he would berate me anyway. You should have seen his face at that. He prides himself in finding students who show a great talent in Potions and here he even talked his own profession bad with the way he taught. He explained some of the reasons why he treated me that way and I told him that I found the subject a little bit interesting. In the end he offered to tutor me, to show him that I could be good at the subject if I wanted. We went over every topic we had ever covered - starting with the first year stuff - and after a while he allowed me to help him with lesson plans."

"Why would he need help with lesson plans? He seems to know what he wants to teach and I heard they never change much," Hermione said.

"Well yes, they don't change much. However, a lot of my questions seemed so simple to him, that he sometimes doubted my intelligence. That is until I pointed out to him, that I didn't find this information in any of the course books, my relatives didn't know anything about Potions and he never told us. You should have seen his face at that, he didn't know what to say about that."

Hermione smiled now, too, and said, "Now that you mention it, I only found some of the information by chance in a book I had bought in Diagon Alley and I’ve come to realise that most don't buy extra books. I sometimes think that everybody knows what I know. That's why I'm so frustrated if someone can't do something, but I think that I got better at realising that not everybody sees things as clearly as I do."

"I know how difficult it can be. I once tried explaining a potion to Neville, something for his plants, and I didn't understand where his problem was, until -" Harry said, when he was interrupted by Severus entering the room.

"Minerva asked the other teachers for some work for you, so that you don't fall behind. They were kind enough to leave them with me. I hope it keeps you from being bored enough to ruin my quarters," Severus said.

Harry could hear that his lover was tempted to kiss him, but he clearly kept it under control. It wouldn't do to have Hermione apologise to him, only to lose her again, because he was dating a teacher. They would have to do this one step at a time. And maybe introduce her to the social norms and school rules covering this kind of relationship.

"Thanks, it seems that I'm ahead of everyone in Potions, so let's see how I'll do in the other subjects," Harry said, hoping that Hermione wouldn't question why he was talking to Severus Snape of all people in that tone.

Meanwhile, Severus was looking at Harry's visitor, who didn't seem to realise what time it was. With a smirk he said, "Ms Granger, I hope you are aware, that your next lesson begins in a minute. I'd hate to take points off of you for being late to my class."

That was all he had to say to get the girl to jump up and say a hasty good bye to Harry. He turned around and once he was sure that she had left the room he leaned down and gave his mate the kiss he had fought against for so long. Once they broke up for air again he told him, that he would be back once his lesson was over since it would be his last for the day. After another quick kiss he turned around and left for his classroom.

~***~

Once Hermione had left the bedroom, she realised that she had forgotten to ask Harry when she could visit again. She turned around again and pushed the still open door a bit further. What she didn't expect was to see her Professor kissing her friend passionately.

She was shocked by this, but realised that she should have realised this earlier. There were so many clues after all. Harry staying in his quarters, his bed even, Snape not being mentioned in the article while a mysterious soulmate was mentioned and the fact that Harry's explanation of his improvement in Potion seemed to be incomplete. Hermione had no doubt that things started out the way Harry had said, but the thing with the lesson plans and Harry's willingly admitting that he didn’t know something.


	12. Chapter 11

Shortly after Severus left the twins entered the room with a pleased look on their face.

"You should have seen Snape's face when we asked him to see you!" Fred said and George continued, "Yeah, he looked ready to run."

"As if we'd pull a prank on him any second."

"Or on you."

"Which we'd never do. Not to you."

By the time they finished their greeting Harry wasn't sure anymore who was saying what and he involuntarily smiled. Some things never changed and Fred and George belonged to this category.

"By the way, Charlie and Bill send their greetings," one of them said and the other continued, "They’re shocked by what Ron did. He has no reason to act that way. I wonder who taught him that."

"No Weasley for sure," the one on the right finished.

Having enough of following their conversation like a tennis match, Harry interrupted them and said, "If you'd be able to stop switching so fast… it's giving me headache."

"No problem." "We'll make an exception for you," both Twins said while nodding their okay.

Harry always liked how they always looked on the bright side of things, but he also knew that they could be serious. What nobody seemed to notice – although Harry suspected that Molly knew this too – was that the Twins never stopped joking, no matter how serious the situation, in order to lighten it up, to remind people that there was still something worth fighting for, a reason why people risked their life. And they always managed to get him to smile.

"So, oh silent one, I heard you and Snape hooked up. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Fred. At least Harry assumed that it was Fred.

George said, "We could have asked you to talk him into helping us with our research for pranks based on potions. He must know how we can replace expensive ingredients with cheaper ones."

"Do you always think about your pranks?" Harry said with a smile on his lips.

Fred and George looked appalled at the question, and said in synch "Of course we do! Why would you ever question that?" 

Harry couldn't help himself but be happy, the twins just didn't leave time for thinking about what had happened; they always managed to monopolise his thoughts when they were around. They were the ideal decoy and he had once given Sev the suggestion to use one of their pranks as a diversion should anything bad happen. It had resulted in the twins being allowed into the Order of Phoenix although they weren't allowed on any missions on accord of their mother.

The twins and Sev had kept him updated throughout his sixth year which had kept him prepared for Voldemorts’ attempt to kill him at the end of the year. Although, it had taken him pointing out that he would be attacked whether he knew what was going on or not and if he’d been aware of things he would have gotten help much earlier for the adventures of his previous school years, especially his fifth which had ended with his godfathers death.

"So tell me about the things you invented since the last time we talked," Harry said.

They talked about pranks until Severus returned an hour later and Harry nearly laughed out loud when the first thing the Potions Master did was to check him for any injuries. Without a second thought the twins said their goodbyes and left the room, clearly not wanting to remain in the same room as Hogwarts most feared teacher.

Severus watched them leave the room before turning back to Harry, knowing that Poppy would make sure that nothing happened to his sitting room. Taking a deep breath he held up a letter and said, "The ministry just wrote. They set the date for the day after tomorrow. It seems that the article in the Daily Prophet sped things up a great deal and Poppy said that you won't be leaving the bed for longer than a short trip for a few more days."

"Does that mean I won't be going to the trial?" Harry said in a whisper.

Joining his mate in the bed Severus said, "Yes, that's exactly what it means and since Tonks and Shacklebolt already got your statement you won't be questioned again."

Although Harry didn't answer, Severus could feel his relief at not having to go.

~***~

The day of the trial started out as any other day did. It was quiet and peaceful, ignorant of the events that would take place in a few hours.

Severus woke up with Harry in his arms and like every morning since he was allowed to hold him again, since Dumbledore forced him to quit this relationship, he never wanted to let him go again. He came so close to losing Harry and even if he didn't know about Harry’s pregnancy until it was too late, he felt the loss of his child. He wondered if it was the due to the bond or something else, but shrugged it off; there would be enough time to work this out at a later time. For now he had to prepare for his testimony in front of the Wizengamot. Carefully, he stood up, while trying not to wake Harry as well. Once that task had been accomplished, he went into the bathroom to do his morning routine (which actually included a nice hot shower). Coming back into the bedroom he went about the task of choosing the robe he would be wearing that day. It had to be one of his better robes since one couldn’t just appear in court in his regular ones.

He was just finished when Harry woke up. He had enough time to realise that his lover was starting to panic due to his absence in the bed, before he was already on the bed, holding Harry in his arms, calming him down and repeatedly saying that he was here.

Once his lover was calm again he loosened the embrace a bit to allow Harry to turn around. Severus could see his puzzled look at the clothes he wore and before his lover could ask he said, "I'll have to leave shortly for the trial. Molly will be staying with you in the meantime so you don't feel too lonely. I'll be back as soon as possible and tell you what happened. I think that they will use Veritaserum on all involved which will make the trial shorter, sometimes publicity is an advantage. It’ll make this a fast trial and without anyone buying their way out."

Harry only nodded, before he looked at Severus and said, "But you'll be back tonight, won’t you?"

"Of course, I'll be back by tonight. Don't worry about that, I'll never leave you again as long as you want me around," Severus said.

Further discussion was halted when they heard a knock on the door and Molly entered shortly after that. Before the witch could say anything Severus stood up and said, "You arrived just on time I sww. I was about to leave. Take good care of Harry and I'll see you tonight."

The last part was directed at his lover and gave him a quick goodbye kiss before brushing imaginary dirt of his robes and left the room.

Molly took a quick look at Harry and said, "How are you feeling today? Up for some nice conversation? I remember your keen interest in household magic; do you want me to teach you some?"

"I'm feeling fine. I was just a bit… I was scared when Sev wasn't in the bed any more when I woke up and I'm still interested in it," Harry said, glad for the change of topic. Molly Weasley always knew when to be tough about something and when a change in topic was needed.

Severus, Poppy, Minerva as well as Hermione Granger were amongst the last to arrive in the courtroom. The rows for the witnesses were nearly completely filled with Weasleys, on the side opposite the door were two tables – one for the Dursleys along with their attorney and the other for Albus Dumbledore – with the stand for the Wizengamot up front.

They quickly sat down next to the Weasleys and waited for the still missing wizards and witches in the Wizengamot to appear.

It didn't take long until the still empty seats were taken and the head of the Wizengamot appeared. Unlike the others he remained standing and called order to the wizards and witches present before declaring, "The Wizengamot is here to clear the case of Harry Potter. The accused are the Dursley Family for abuse and neglect and Albus Dumbledore for sending a minor to an abusive household, risking the health of a student, knowingly sending a pregnant person to a place of danger which resulted in a miscarriage as well as keeping that person from his soulmate. The first witness will be Poppy Pomfrey."

Poppy stood up and headed to the stand that was indicated to her where a ministry official dosed her with Veritaserum.

Once the official had given the sign that the potion was doing its work, the questioning began.

"State your name and current occupation."

"Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Medi-Witch."

"What happened the night of September 1st?"

Here Severus started tuning out the questioning. It wasn't as if this would be anything new to him, he had been there after all. Instead he started thinking about Harry again. He wondered how his lover was coping alone – well not entirely alone, Molly was there after all – with everything that had happened and the trial. Hopefully things would go their way, especially with the revelation that he was Harry's soulmate. Severus was sure that there were more than enough people out there who wouldn't like that and he could forget returning to Voldemort, not that he would be devastated by that. He hadn't wanted to resume his post as spy when the Dark Lord had risen again.

While he was caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Poppy and Minerva had switched places and that some time after that Hermione testified about what had happened from her point of view, before they finally showed the recording of Harry's questioning. He even overheard his own name being called. Luckily for him Minerva had realised this and called him back into reality by elbowing him in the side.

He stood up and strode over to the same stand the others had stood at and took the Veritaserum. Before it started taking effect by clouding his mind so that he couldn't think up any lies, he verified for himself the accurateness of the potion by the taste, coupled with the colour and consistence he had seen beforehand. And then the questioning began.

"Please state your name and current occupation."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"What happened the night of September 1st?"

"I was lying in bed, contemplating the events of the last school year and seeing Harry again, when I heard someone entering my quarters. I decided to pretend to be asleep in case this turned out to be someone who intended to harm me. As it turned out it was Harry. He left a letter on my bedside drawer and took a rest next to me, before he stood up again. A short time later I heard a noise and when I lit the room I saw him lying on the floor. I immediately placed him in my bed. I found no injuries which surprised me, so I read the letter which provided me with the answer I needed. Harry had somehow placed Glamour Charms on himself to hide the injuries. I removed as many as I could and when I saw the extent of his injuries I immediately called Poppy Pomfrey who then diagnosed and healed him."

"Why did Harry Potter go to your quarters any why did he know how to enter them?"

"He and I had a relationship for the majority of his sixth year until Albus Dumbledore told me to end it. I hadn't changed my password since then and according to Harry he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Leave? Where did he plan to go?"

"He had planned to go to the Astronomy Tower."

"What had he planned to do once he arrived there that would warrant a goodbye?"

"He wanted to jump from the Tower since he didn't have the will to live any more."

"Why did Albus Dumbledore tell you to end the relationship and why did you follow this order?"

"I was told to end the relationship or be removed from my teaching position, on the account of favouring a student. I had to make my decision in a short time and was afraid to lose the relationship if I wasn't in Hogwarts any more."

"Did you favour Mr. Potter?"

"No."

"Why did his grades rise?"

"I gave him additional lessons because he asked for them, like I would any student who asks."

"Why did you decide to end the relationship if you are soulmates?"

"I hadn’t been aware that we were soulmates. It was only revealed to me when I read the letter Harry had left me."

"Thank you. That will be all."

With these words the Head of the Wizengamot signalled the official who had given Severus the Veritaserum to administer the Antiserum.

Still a bit dazed Severus returned to his seat and listened to the Weasley twins' description of the night they rescued Harry from behind bars.

After that Severus became even more attentive when Dudley Dursley was called up. The boy shook with fear when he walked up to the stand and was given the Veritaserum.

"Please state your name and current occupation." The questioning began once again with the same question.

"Dudley Dursley. Student at Smeltings."

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter?"

"He is my freak cousin."

"What does this mean?"

"My parents say that he is a freak, so he is."

"How do you usually treat him?"

"I like hunting him and beating him up."

"Did your parents tell you to do this?"

"Dad allowed me to help him and I liked doing it."

Severus could hear how everybody in the room reacted to what the boy said. They were all beyond shocked. Still, Severus had the feeling that this was nothing compared to what was still to come.

A few questions later Petunia Dursley was called, who revealed the little food and care Harry received since the day he had entered 4 Privet Drive as well as the fact that they only started when something had happened accidentally and no wizard appeared to reprimand them.

Vernon Dursley in return revealed numerous beatings with various things like belts and whips.

The last to be questioned was Albus Dumbledore. Severus was anxious to hear what the old man had to say.

"State your name and current occupation."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Did you place Harry Potter with the Dursley Family?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you check on Harry Potter in the time with him being placed with the Family and his starting of Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Were you aware of the Dursley's treatment of Harry Potter as revealed in the questioning?"

"Yes."

Severus could hear many outcries at this. How could someone know about this and let it happen? No witch or wizard would do this to a child.

"Mr. Potter asked to remain at Hogwarts. When did he do that?"

"He asked at the end of every school year since he started at Hogwarts."

"Were you aware of his pregnancy when he sent him to the Dursleys at the end of the last school year?"

"Yes."

"Why did you send him back?"

"Because a child would have made Harry less willing to risk his life fighting Voldemort."

As soon as Dumbledore had finished saying this, every single person in the room started protesting and Severus felt like abandoning all reason and hurting the man he had trusted for so long.

"That is all we need to know. The Wizengamot will retire to discuss the verdict on the accused."

With this all wizards and witches stood up and left the room through the back door which led into a waiting room.


	13. Chapter 12

Molly watched Harry sleep. They had talked about various charms and spells used in a wizarding household and she had recommended him a few books for starters. And if he was able to do these he could always ask her for more advanced ones.

She was glad to have at least someone interested in this. None of her boys were interested in it too much, knowing the most important ones already (making tea and getting the dishes cleaned) and Ginny was interested in other things. Well, she still had a year before she was allowed to officially do magic outside of school. Maybe her interest would come then.

Molly was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening. She could see Severus entering the room and a second later she was once again startled when the previously sleeping Harry called out for Severus to join him in bed.

She could see the older wizarding blushing at this obvious request in her presence. Molly decided to not linger for much longer, that is once she knew how the trial ended.

"How did the Wizengamot decide?"

"Positive in many ways, although the Dursleys got a lighter punishment due to nobody checking on Harry and the fact that they were unaware of the tougher verdicts in the wizarding world. It ended with Vernon Dursley receiving 10 years in Azkaban. Petunia Dursley will never again raise a child, will do social services and all inheritance she received from your parents and grandparents will go to you. Dudley Dursley also will have to do social services regularly and go to a psychologist and a behaviour therapy since the Wizengamot thinks that he acted only because he was taught to. They hope to change this and make him more tolerant. Albus lost all his titles and Minerva was announced his successor. He will also go to Azkaban," Severus said, directing most of his reply to Harry.

After that silence reined the room, all three thinking about what had happened. Molly was just about to excuse herself when Harry said, "In a way I'm glad that Dudley wasn't punished so hard. I hope he learns that life isn't as easy as he thinks it is. While they might not have done anything bad to him, they spoiled him so much that I always thought he'd never survive on his own. In a way he is a victim just like me, the only difference is that in my case it is more obvious."

"You're right dear. I hope he is still able to change. But I'll go now, I still have to make dinner for Arthur and anyone else who shows up," Molly said before going to Harry and hugging him.

"Goodbye," Harry said.

Severus thanked her for making sure that Harry didn't feel too lonely and led her out. Once he arrived back in the room he stripped down to his boxers and joined Harry in bed. Only then did he say, "Are you alright?"

"I'm somehow feeling a little better knowing that Dumbledore won't be able to influence my life any more. It still feels kind of unreal, the thought that I won't be returning to the Dursleys, that Dumbledore isn't Headmaster any more. There's a new peace in me, as if nothing bad can happen any more," Harry said.

Severus smiled. That was exactly the way he had felt when the verdict was announced. They cuddled a bit, happy to simply enjoy the silence and the fact that they were together. No one would come between them ever again.

After a while Severus interrupted the silence and said, "You know Harry, there's something that I've been thinking about since I read your letter. You mentioned abilities that no one knows about. What exactly are those? And why did you keep them a secret in your first year? After your second I can understand what with the incident about you being a Parselmouth."

Harry didn't answer immediately, contemplating how to answer the question. He knew that he had to answer and that he could trust Severus with the answer, but that didn't change the fact that no one knew.

"As I mentioned in the letter I learned how to hide my abilities. When I first went to Primary School and excelled at it, I think I was the best without wanting to sound like Hermione, I thought that my aunt and uncle would like me then, but they still found a reason to punish me. Dudley belonged to the worst in the year and I wasn't supposed to be better. So I deliberately made mistakes although I knew better. Over time I learned to be as 'good' as Dudley. I did the same when I started Hogwarts; the only difference is that this time I took Ron as my example, the only exception being DADA. In my first year I didn't trust anyone with this and while the incident in my second year played a role I still didn't trust anyone. The likeliest persons to find out before that would have been Ron and Hermione. With time my trust in Dumbledore actually shrank and I didn't know if the other teachers would tell him. After all, he is the Headmaster. After the incident during the duelling club I also decided to research what was normal and what not. I never thought that speaking to snakes wasn't normal. It sounded like English to me," Harry said, "As to what I can do… I can read the thoughts of others on certain occasions. When they're thinking about something with a certain intensity for example. That's how I realised what Dumbledore had done; he was so focused on his plan for me to be alone. Mostly I can read the emotions of others. It helps me to know whom I can trust and whom I better shouldn't. Although, it didn't help me much with you since you didn't like me for reasons that had nothing to do with me."

Here Severus had to smile. He had been so focused on the face and had seen James Potter in everything that Harry had done that he simply projected certain facial expressions over the ones that actually had been there. Luckily things had changed during the one detention Harry had stood up to him. He truly had been surprised to hear that someone actually had taken notes on his introduction speech.

"Well, then there is the wandless magic I can do. I learned how to control my outburst before I even knew about magic and Hogwarts, but I could only do a few things, like making my blanket softer and warmer in winter or heal small injuries. I perfected it once I arrived at Hogwarts. The last thing I can do is talk with animals, not just snakes. I usually speak with Hedwig and I know I can speak with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. I never succeeded with Pettigrew while he still was Ron's rat, but that might have been because he actually is an animagus, not a real rat," Harry said.

Severus was astonished. Not only that Harry was able to do all of that, but that he had been able to hide it. That was quite a task at Hogwarts. "That's quite a collection and I'm surprised that they're still a secret what with the way everyone seems to know a secret so quickly. I think it should remain so. It would be a great advantage against Voldemort. It also explains why you never seemed to be able to do Occlumency. You've got to do it in a different way due to your ability to sense emotions and thoughts and I possibly didn't explain it the best way, just like Potions."

"Yeah, just like Potions. I never understood how I should clear my mind," Harry said.

He had thought the whole last year about asking for another attempt at Occlumency, but had always been afraid of failing again. Maybe it was time to start another attempt now that they were more open with things and Severus knew what he was capable of.

Severus laughed and said, "What a pair we make. I'll start teaching you once Poppy declares you fit to leave bed and return to lessons, but for now we should rest. The way I know you, you'll want to start as soon as possible. I wonder how the other teachers will react if you suddenly get better or will you continue with your act?"

"I think I'll take Hermione as my model instead of Ron now. She already saw me reading your potions book and she even admitted that she didn't understand everything in it yet," Harry said, "And yes, I'd like to start as soon as possible. I also want to try out some spells Molly explained to me. You'll have to taste my first magically made dinner then."

"I can hardly wait for that. I'll tell you whether I prefer your Muggle or Wizarding cooking better," Seveverus said, pulling Harry even closer.

After a little more small talk both soon fell asleep.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has finally come to an end! If I go by the dates from ff.net it took me a bit over a year and a half to write this. I faintly remember a long break between chapters as I waited for further chapters from my beta reader. Unfortunately, I never received them and I eventually posted the chapters 5 and onward without a beta reader going over them. This probably is part of why I had more trouble correcting the later chapters!
> 
> I probably didn't correct things to perfection. In some cases it would have required a proper re-write and just reading this story I can see that it'd take a major overhaul to see me happy with the end result. Simply said, it's been over 9 years since I started this story and nearly 8 since I finished it. My writing has improved a lot since then - and I dare say that my expectations have as well.
> 
> Still, I'll always be proud of this story as it's a stepping stone in my quest to both improve my own English and develop my skills for writing stories :)

A few weeks after the trial things had started to eb down a bit. The gossip had turned to other things and the students started to focus on lessons and were waiting for the first game of the Quidditch season. For Harry this Monday morning at the end of September would be his first day back to lessons.

He stood in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall, afraid to go in. Harry was scared how everyone would react to him being back and to what had been revealed since the school had started. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked into the face of his lover, who looked encouragingly at him.

Taking a deep breath he took a step closer to the doors and opened it. At first no one looked at him, but with time more and more turned around to look at him and then they started clapping, welcoming him back. Harry smiled shortly before turning and walking to the Gryffindor table, directing his way so he would sit next to Hermione who had visited him nearly daily. Their friendship might never be the same again as it was before, but they were working on a new one that would hopefully end up being stronger than it had been before and this time they had a common interest to talk about. On his way to her he was welcomed back by various Gryffindors. The only one that actually ignored him was Ron, but he found that he didn't care as much. Taking his seat between Ginny and Hermione, who both insisted on hugging him until he couldn't breathe any more, Harry felt truly happy for the first time in his life. There was no Dumbledore who could manipulate him, he wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's, and he had his Sev and friends that were there for him. For the first time in his life he thought that his future actually looked bright.

Looking at the Head table he found Severus sitting at his usual place, smiling at him. He could hear quite a few surprised gasps, but from what he had heard Severus had become a little nicer and fairer during his lessons. Yes, his future was truly looking bright and he knew that one day he would have a nice, large family just like Mrs. Weasley and he would forever remember the child he had lost. The child that made this future possible and one day they would be reunited in a future still far away.

**THE END**


End file.
